Noble Thistle
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Azami was a samurai,she fought fr her human Lord, always. Alone in the world with no kin but her own brother, she fights for his sake. But how long will it be before the hanyou female's demon kin coming looking for the noble samurai.One cannot deny blood.
1. The Noble Thistle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

x

x

_The smell of blood was thick in the air. It was harsh even to a nose as young as hers. Without the warmth of her outer layers, her tiny body shivered but she worried more the buddle she clutched. Her Mama had told her to keep her brother close and protect him, so she would. She was scared, she was so scared. Her tiny beat that she feared the ones chasing would hear it. Mama's blood, her blood, and Otouto's blood was in the air. The ones pursuing them ran past their hiding place in the burrow among the tree roots. But they chased Mama deep into the woods. And she knew they would never see Mama again. Then she smelled Mama's blood, thicker than before, it was then she knew her Mama was dead._

The golden eyes, cold as a midwinter's night, opened to see a spring morning. She sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She brushed her silver white bangs out her face with clawed fingers as casually as anyone would. Her dog ears twitched as they picked up the sounds of birds chirping. The girl's thick tail absentmindedly thumped against the futon as she rejoined the world of the living. One ear perked as a servant approached as presumably hearing her wake up. The servant came into the room without a word. The girl watched with little interest as the servant girl prepared her garments for the day.

"Good morning Azami-sama. It is another fine morning here." Azami stretched her body like a dog.

"I suppose." The maid continued her forced smile, something Azami detested. She got to her feet and shamelessly stripped herself of her sleeping kimono. The maid hurried to help her into her day garments. Azami patiently stood still until the maid finished lacing her breastplate that the girl wore out of habit. Her breastplate bore the same mark as the girl's brow, a plum colored crescent moon. The maid then sat her mistress down and combed her hair into a high ponytail to keep it out of the way.

A messenger servant entered the room and bowed before Azami. Azami snorted t him in response and dismissively flopped her tail to the ground. It curled and uncurled periodically, as if to remind the room's occupants that she was not human and to watch their mouths.

"Azami-sama, Okumoto-sama his sent for you this morning." Both servants caught the slight wagging the girl's tail took on. Her face was skillfully neutral.

"Is that so? I would appreciate is you finish my hair quickly so I may meet him then." The maid nodded timidly and pulled the last few locks of silver hair into a high ponytail atop her head. She bowed her head lightly to the maid and strode out of the room and grabbing her sword on her way out. After exiting her bedroom she pulled n her boots, a habit that made all of the servant girls despise her. She walked down the hall with her head held high, all the servants cowered. Humans, Azami snorted, she didn't need such pitiful creatures. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the child tackling her.

"Azami-Nee-chan!"

"Good morning Akiko-chan." Azami stated dryly.

"Wow you knew it was me! There are three of us that call you Nee-chan too!"

"None are as loud as you. Are all kitsunes this loud?"

"No, my papa wasn't loud!"

"Oh, so your human mother was. Perhaps kitsunes find that admirable." Azami stated, rolling her eyes to the side. The kitsune hanyou flattened her large ears. She slowly let go of her sworn sister and tapped her bare feet to the hardwood floor. Her own bushy tail was swinging to and fro indignantly.

"Well excuse me, Azami. We can't all be the hanyou of imperial demons." Azami's gaze made the room temperature seem to drop several degrees. The servants all scurried away. Azami glowered down at the kitsune half-breed. Akiko needed to remember her manners when addressing her alpha. Her head tilted, causing her to appear even more intimidating. Azami's long tail swept the floor and her toenails clacked dangerously as she locked eyes.

"Little kitsune, I have told you and the others many times. I care not for who my demon parent was. He was obviously a scoundrel for abandoning a helpless human with not one but two hanyou children to care for. It is not my bloodline that makes me superior to the others hanyou if this castle, it my ability to fight and kill. It is my ability to command others to my will, including my subordinates."

"Yes, Nee-chan."

"I would appreciate it, if you did not speak to me that way again." Akiko's ears flattened, her tail snuck between her legs. She was shaking a bit.

"Yes, Nee-chan." Azami's expression softened. She placed one hand on top of her head.

"There's a good girl. Now go on and play, I'm sure the others are waiting for you." Akiko brightened and nodded. The kit ran off in a different direction, cheerfully skipping away. Seeing her work as done, Azami continued to her original destination.

Azami glanced over her shoulder, slightly saddened by the lack of an eager kitsune girl. She had frightened her. It wasn't uncommon and an alpha did need to enforce her will using fear occasionally. However it made them afraid of her, not just Akiko, but Takashi, and Umeko too. They were also hanyou, every one of their breed was younger than her which made her the head of their little pack. Though her "brothers and sisters" loved her, there always a sense of fear. All of them were afraid of her considerably more demon like nature, all except-

"Nee-chan!" She found herself tackled by another one of her "siblings". Except this one actually was related to her by blood.

"Good morning, Ichiru." The younger boy smiled angelically and Azami felt her icy heart soften for him. Ichiru was her younger brother, the brother she had cared for since his infancy. While Azami seemed incredibly demon like for a hanyou, he was incredibly human. Ichiru had black hair and black fur on his dog ears. His face bore no markings like his sister, and his eyes were brown not gold, though pupils were still that of a demon. He had no tail and a cheerful countenance. But Ichiru was not afraid of Azami and he loved his big sister dearly.

"Going to talk to Okumoto-sama, Nee-chan? Another mission?"

"Yes, good thing too, my muscles were getting stiff from lack of use." She blinked when Ichiru grabbed her arm. His small talons dug into her arm guards.

"Can I come with you?" His flashed his best puppy eyes. Azami was about to say no, but one look at his eyes and she faltered. There was only one person who could make Azami do something she really didn't want to, Ichiru. They locked eyes for a good thirty seconds, neither relenting. Eventually Azami sighed a little.

"Fine."

"Yay!" He latched onto her arm again.

'He looks like mother.' She thought to herself. Azami paused after that thought.

'Now why would I say that?' She barely remembered their mother. Black hair, soft hands and a kind voice, that was all that remained of their human mother in her mind. Ichiru didn't remember he face at all, not even the scraps that his sister did. It was understandable; he was only an infant when she died. It saddened her, to know that. He was so painfully human for a hanyou and she was so painfully demon. Ichiru would value memories of the mother, far more than she could. The feeling his smile provoked was one of the few things that convinced her that the human in her memories was her mother and not a demon.

With Ichiru hanging off one arm, practically skipping at her side, which made walking far more difficult than it should have been. They approached the throne room where her master sat, chatting to one of his advisors. His wife was god knows where, and his children off at their studies. Upon the entrance of Azami, his face brightened. The worn face of man who had seen far too much hardship smiled the smile of young lad, full of aspiration. Such was how he looked upon his samurai and most trusted warrior, Azami.

"Azami-sama."

"You can call me Azami, my lord. There's no need for honorifics with me." She told her lord, kneeling before him, her long, silver hair brushing the ground. He chuckled.

"You have changed very little over the past twenty years, Azami-sama."

"And you have changed very much, Okumoto-sama." Azami remarked. It was true. Twenty years had passed since the young Lord had come upon a pair of dog hanyou living like hermits in the woods. Then Azami had appeared to be a young maiden, on the verge of becoming a woman. Her brother was still a pup. The lord had been seventeen when they had met. Now the Lord was a man, married with a son and daughter. Azami had grown more beautiful in the years that had passed. She was a young woman now, looked like she seventeen herself, though her true age was unknown.

Beautiful was Azami, a lovely creature that had only grown more beautiful with time, while her first human friend and her Lord slowly grew old. It would only be a few more decades and he would die. What would happen to the hanyous he took in, no one knew.

"It merely a retrieval mission, Azami-sama. There is a young dragon hanyou that had been discovered a few days travel from here. He's in the old temple on Hikari Mountain. I would request that you bring him here Azami-sama." Azami merely nodded.

"Yes my lord." She stood up.

"Azami?" The sound of her name, without an honorific hanging onto the end, stopped Azami in her tracks. Even Ichiru jumped a little. Okumoto always treated Azami with the utmost respect, calling her as one would a Lady, to refer to her so personally was surprising.

"Yes, my lord?" She questioned.

"Be careful."

"Always." She smirked. The old lord smiled.

Azami made her way outside the castle gate and walked not two steps before receiving her "goodbyes" from the hanyous. They attempted to tackle her to the ground; however, Azami expected it and skillfully evaded them. Her blood siblings lay in a pile on the ground. She sighed quietly, tilting her head in an exasperated manner. Her tail twitched irritably. Azami was not one to express her emotions facially, but rather through her tail and ear movements. On the bottom of the pile lay her brother Ichiru and Akiko. On top of the pair lay the hawk hanyou Takamaru. On the very top of the pile, lay Umeko, a forest sprite hanyou.

"I've not fallen for that trick in many years. Surely you would have learned by now."

"We're just playing around, you wet blanket." Takamaru remarked. He was harsh faced lad. He looked about fifteen, long dark brown hair in a thin plait. He had talons for fingernails, and wings on his back; he wore hakama pants and matching shirt. From his back emerged a pair of dark brown wings. Small fangs resided in his mouth and red eyes graced his face.

"Oh, we just wanted to see you off, Nee-chan." Umeko said shyly. Umeko, being the half-forest sprite child that she was, had green hair and blue eyes. However her prominent feature was the white flower growing out of the side of her head. Little vines and leaves accompanied the blossom. Dressed more like a healer or a priestess, she was the youngest and gentlest of the hanyous. Her skin was a sickly white and she gently clung to Azami, softening her, much like Ichiru did.

"I will be back in less than a week. I'm sure you four will not burn down the palace in my absence."

"Of course not, Nee-chan." Grinned Akiko. Azami blinked, her tail swept the ground skeptically.

"May I hear such a promise from one who I know speaks the truth?"She asked dryly sweeping her eyes over the group of half-breeds.

"We promise!" They chorused. Azami's tail flicked Ichiru on the nose and she turned.

They watched Azami's elegant human body shift to that of a large dog. Her dog form, or demon form, as everyone called it, was the size of a tiger. Everyone, Azami included, found it strange that her human form exhibited straight fur on her ears and tail but her dog form was a bundle of tight curled fur. She bounded off through the forest with destination in mind. While she did detest her demon father, no, not detest more like total indifference. Anyway, despite her feelings toward her demon father, she did thank him for the ability to run free like this. She was a dog demon, a hunter, a runner, she was at the top of the food chain, and no one stood above her. She served Okumoto because he was kind to her. Had he shown even the slightest cruelty to her or Ichiru, his head would have fallen from his shoulders long ago.

Azami was not a cruel, just merciless. True there were very few who held her interest or her love, but those who did held her eternal loyalty. Anyone who knew Azami over twenty years ago would have told you that she had become much warmer, for her. Azami killed unnecessarily years ago. She protected her brother desperately, killing was her only tool. When she had first come the palace, she had not allowed anyone to approach her or Ichiru for several months, maybe even years. Blood was everything to demons, to Azami, trusting those of kin was natural however; those who were not were enemies. Once she had warmed up to Okumoto, he had introduced her to Akiko and the others slowly. The other hanyous regarded her with similar suspicion, hanyous had no place except with their apparent and siblings but they felt could not even trust others of their own kind. It was a sad fate they were born into. Sometimes Azami wondered if their parents knew how selfish they were, bringing such children into the world.

Nightfall came sooner than she would have liked. Personally Azami loved running at night, but it was wiser of her to stay put and hope a foolish meal wandered into her midst. She laid her head on her large paws and listened to the sounds of the night. Her nose twitched as she caught the scent of an ogre approach, she lay and low and waited for it to get closer. It probably smelled the human blood in her and assumed she was an easy meal, how ironic things would become.

Azami, if nothing else, was a hunter; and an excellent one at that. It was natural of course; because the demoness had learned to hunt she was barely able to speak. Azami couldn't stomach human food, a fact she learned early when she had to provide for her child self and infant brother. Only demon flesh could satiate her appetite. She assumed, human flesh could do the same, but that was cannibalism wasn't it? Her elegant curly furred tail swept the ground behind her as she waited for the ogre to approach. Her floppy ears moved further and further back to allow sound to flow in.

The ogre stumbled blindly into the clearing where she crouched. In one foul swoop, she pounced and bit into the ogre's neck. She loved the feeling of power she had when her powerful jaws closed over the demon's jugular. Its blood sprayed over her pristine fur. She ripped out the throat and began to devour her meal under the starry night sky.

X

X

X

Princess: So begins the first chapter of my next piece. Azami is an inu-hanyou if you hadn't figured it out, so her brother. Full-blooded siblings. To put it simply, all demon characters introduced so far are hanyou. Yeah, I've been playing with this idea for awhile. I swear Azami's character changed more than anyone from the original idea, the plot is different too, but it's a little early to go into detail. Oh yeah, this takes place decades, at least fifty, after the events of the Inu-Yasha manga.


	2. Ryuu

Disclaimer: Me no own Inu-Yasha.

X

X

X

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, sat quietly staring out the window. He was in one o his sitting room drinking tea with his wife and son. His wife was Lady Ryoko, a well bred demoness from a northern providence of his territory. She was also inu-youkai with pretty silver-grey hair, dark blue facial markings and golden eyes. Unlike her spouse, her hair was wild and untamed, with curls and waves. Ryoko also carried the head family's crescent mark on her brow signifying her as a distant cousin of her husband. She was adorned in heavy, blue kimono, with a shawl of mokomoko. She was everything expected of a lord's wife. Their son, Sousuke, sat at his mother's side. His hair was exact color of his mothers but the texture of his father's. Dressed in haori like his father with his own mokomoko demon his shoulder, he was out of toddlerhood around the physical age of eight or nine.

Eventually Sesshomaru turned to his family. He never looked either of them in the eye. He regarded them with no love or hatred. They were a requirement for his position. His wife had accepted that fact long ago, but his son had not. He was still a puppy and filled with the youthful optimism. Sesshomaru almost snorted, he had hoped the boy would inherit his cold nature, he had not. He was emotional and hysterical, like his mother. Mother of his child, well bred, beautiful, a perfect wife, but not the wife he wanted.

"Ryoko, Sousuke, leave me." No honorifics, he never used them, no matter who he was speaking with. Ryoko put down her tea cup. She bowed until her forehead touched the floor. Sousuke imitated her actions.

"Yes my Husband. Come, Sousuke-kun." She put a hand to her sons back and led him from the room. Sousuke and Ryoko walked down the hall for a bit before Sousuke looked up at his mother.

"Hahaue, why does Chichiue never look at us?" Ryoko didn't stop; she kept walking, holding her son's hand now.

"Your father, lost somebody close to him, and we remind him of that person."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Jaken approached his lord with caution. Lord Sesshomaru may not have looked it but he was a temperamental fellow. He didn't express emotions facially so it was impossible to tell how he was feeling. It was no secret that Lord Sesshomaru had been increasingly moody since the death for his first "wife" and children. It was first time Jaken had ever seen him cry, and they tears of rage. No man wants to return to a mutilated wife and devoured children. It was a horrific sight, and he was sure his lordship never truly forgave himself. Jaken was sure it didn't help his Lord's grief to remarry within a year to an inu-youkai woman.

"My Lord." The toad demon prostrated himself before him.

"Jaken."

"Yes Milord?" He looked up quickly.

"How many years?"

"Milord?"

"How many years has it been since the death of Rin and the children?" His voice was even but Jaken knew better. He was in pain from the memory alone. The blood was everywhere and Ah-Un was whining and nudging the corpse of a dead woman, his woman.

"It's been long sir, more than fifty years since her passing. My Lord, even if she had lived, she would have died by now." His Lordship looked very tired when he said that, sad, for him.

"Our children would still live." He couldn't argue with that, their hanyou children would live still and be annoying Jaken as their mother had.

"Hanyous have no place here." Jaken slowly. Sesshomaru looked out the window.

"You're right. It is for the best." Jaken sighed.

Later Jaken approached a small grave isolated from the rest in the graveyard. It was a simply craved stone with the woman name and estimated age upon it. Beside it were smaller stones. The woman's children were remembered there. This was Sesshomaru's first family, his dead family. Jaken gently laid wildflowers before each marker. He bowed and sat before the graves awhile, thinking of what he should say. It was a nice place for Rin to rest. The wind was warm and smelled of earth and flowers, the sky was blue and the trees weren't far either.

"Rin-san, I know feel cheated that you died and that our Lord moved on. But why can't you find peace? You are dead, your children are dead. Please stop haunting him. I'm sure our Lord did love all three of you. However, he is alive and mist move on. Our lordship has a new family allow him to raise them well. Leave him be, Lady Rin."

X

Azami awoke in the forest where she had slept after devouring the ogre. Nothing remained of the demon now but bones. She licked her fur clean of stray blood and stretched out of her muscles. Her fur rippled in the morning sun as she shifted around. Her large paws crunched the bones of her meal into dust. Azami took a whiff and cringed. The smell of ogre blood was soaked deeply into her hide. No amount of licking would clean the smell out; it was time for a bath. She shifted into her human form. This form, was smaller and easier to wash not mention, drew less attention. Azami bounded to a nearby river tested the depth and current.

Azami shamelessly stripped naked and waded into the river without a stitch of clothing on her. Even her hair flowed around her like a white waterfall. Azami didn't understand why humans were so fussy about their bodies. To her, she really didn't care about clothing except for the fact that her human body had no fur was very chilly. She waded into the water, relished the refreshing feeling it left. She gently scrubbed her skin with some leaves from the trees and rinsed out her silvery hair. Azami reclined in the cool water, very relaxed for one about to confront a hanyou.

Azami sighed softly, absentmindedly twirling some hair around a clawed finger. She knew form her own experiences that hanyou tended to be extremely suspicious. She didn't blame them, being a hanyou in this world meant you were nothing to one race and a monster to the other. She flicked water off her toe. Azami had witnessed it with others as well as herself. It takes a long time to relearn how to build relationships and trust. Hanyou will always assume they're being taken advantage of, but there's always that sliver of hope that things will get better. She lifted her soaked tail from the water, losing its fluff and volume, looked absolutely ridicules. Had she been a more conventional female, she would have giggled at the sight, but she wasn't, so she didn't.

The scent of human assaulted her senses like battering ram. She was already to her feet, ready to pounce when a human male and female stumbled towards the river. They were a married couple, presumably, chatting amiably to one another. Azami tensed and hid in the reeds. It was not that she feared humans, make no mistake. It was rather that she feared that they would bring forth a mob or try to kill her. Azami knew, if put in a position like that she would be forced to murder the humans. Her Lord didn't like when she killed humans, so for his sake, she held back. Unfortunately for her, white hair is difficult to camouflage in any time of the year but the dead of winter. Naturally the humans spotted her and her clothes. The male proceeded to throw rocks at her. Azami swallowed her humiliation, grabbed her clothes and ran.

Azami had sprinted quite a distance into the woods before she stopped. She sighed, trying to swallow the urge to kill the humans who dared attack her. All humans were under this ridicules conclusion that all demons, and those with demon blood wanted to eat them. They never once considered that hanyous would have some loyalties to their kin no matter how much they were hated. No, no, not all humans. Her lord was not like that, and mother must have not been like that either. She shook her head of troublesome thought and started pulling on her clothes. Azami snarled in her irritation, quietly and discreetly, as was her way. She pulled out a cord from a hidden pocket in her hakama and tied her hair back with it. She placed her human forged blade to her sash and bolted off into woods.

X

Ichiru was bored; he was always bored when his Nee-san wasn't there. He sulked and continued practicing his calligraphy. His hanyou companions sit beside him, practicing their characters. Umeko looked up to her friend. She noticed his sullen expression and leaned in to get a better look. The scent of her head blossom startled him from his thoughts and sent his ears against his head.

"Are you alright, Ichiru-san?"

"I'm fine."

"Jeez, does the puppy miss his big sister?" Takamaru teased. Ichiru growled, flattening his ears.

"I'm not a puppy!" Ichiru insisted. The hawk hanyou smirked.

"You're so easy to provoke. You're like a puppy that yaps at everything he's afraid of." Ichiru's face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Stop harassing him, Taka-kun. We all miss Azami-nee-chan. You miss her too. You're too 'manly' to admit it. You get scared at night when she doesn't tuck you in." Akiko remarked from her seat. They watched Takamaru's face grow steadily red.

"How did you…?"

"I saw her doing it once. Nee-chan mothers all of us in a different way. You need to be snuggled like a kit." She smirked. Umeko and Ichiru exchanged glances. Akiko and Takamaru generally went at it, however under the scrutinizing gaze of Azami, their quieted their disputes.

"Do you think she's okay?" Ichiru asked quietly. They all looked to him. Azami was his only blood family. Though they all thought of Azami as their big sister, he was the only one that was her sibling by blood. The pair of them were inu-hanyous, possibly the pups of imperial demons or well-bred ones at least. Azami cherished her little brother the most and all of their companions envied him for it.

"Of course she's okay; she's Azami-nee-san." Akiko stated.

"Nobody can beat Azami-nee-san." Chirped Umeko.

"Tch, that woman's too stubborn to die." Takamaru quipped. His comment resulted in a whack, courtesy of Akiko.

"Yeah, you're right. Nee-san is very strong; no one can beat her, not even a dragon!"

X

Azami approached the temple. The dragon hanyou was probably already aware of her presence. Dragons had an annoying habit of doing that. She did her best to suppress her aura. She planned to sneak up on him; if her presence was obvious she would be killed. Azami used all of her training in stealth to approach the temple quietly. Her tail was pressed against her back to reduce her scent from spreading. Her booted feet stepped along the stone pathway. She pounced and landed on the porch silently. Her yellow eyes stared up at the door in front of her in a scrutinizing gaze. She climbed in through a broken window, carefully avoiding the few shards of glass that remained. He landed on the temple floor on one hand and the balls of her feet. Her tail swished against the floor. Azami's ears and nose perked to pick up every possible noise and scent, trying to locate the dragon.

There was a slight shift down the hall. Azami sprang up and ran to the corner. She heard the hanyou's footsteps. She held her ground, every muscle tight coiled just in case. She heard the dragon approached and get closer every moment. The dragon turned the corner with one hand pulled back to strike. However Azami dropped to one knee, smashing her fist to the ground. The dragon stopped out of sheer surprise.

"Dragon-sama! I'm here on behalf of Lord Okumoto. He comes with a message for you." She saw the dragon relax a little. Then his eyes flickered in interest.

"Go on." His low vice purred.

"Okumoto-sama offers you a home in his palace. He has taken in other hanyous and vows to do so for everyone he comes across. We humbly invite you to become a retainer of our Lord."

"Look at me." Azami did as she was told. She gazed upon the dragon hanyou before her. His hair was green and choppy, reaching a little past his shoulders. His eyes were navy blue, cold and disapproving. There was a mark on his forehead, some sort of magical mark. She did not recognize it. His ears were pointed like a youkai's he was tall but very lean. His gaze was scrutinizing.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Azami. Yours?"

"Ryuumaru. You are, a woman?"

"Yes." He made a disgusted noise.

"Feh."

"What?"

"Sending a woman to do a man's jobs, pathetic." Azami's eyes flashed briefly. Her claws dug into the faded wood.

"What sort of fool is this Okumoto?" He asked casually. Azami was on her feet with a blade at his throat before he could figure out what had happened. Her eyes were predatory and glared into his. The navy eyes stared back with a surprised yet an amused expression.

"You will not insult him. I have no interest in you, he does. I have no qualms about slicing your throat open. I ask again, will you accept his offer or not." Ryuumaru smirked, impressed by her display. She was a fascinating creature, deadly beauty and deadly skills. Her eyes sent a shiver of fear through his veins.

"I accept." Her blade was quickly sheathed.

"Good, then let's go."

"Hmph. I hope that not all of his retainers are women." A single deadly glare silenced him.

Yes, a fascinating girl indeed.

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: No reviews last chappie but whatever. So in this chapter, Azami's on her mission to retrieve the dragon hanyou. He proves to be an arrogant jerk, which Azami already can't stand. A tiny insight into the relationship between Azami and her pack. Not much else to say/ his series will be updated weekly, unless I say otherwise .The chapters may come faster if people leave reviews. Hint. Hint.


	3. Sire and Pup

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

X

x

Azami had stalked forward back to the castle on a path that would take two days for the small traveling party. The smug dragon had simply followed her the whole way. The beauty of being hanyou was the ability to be on the move for days at a time. She alternated between running and walking, all in her human form. Ryuumaru kept up with her, as if to prove his superiority. Whenever he came to close, Ryuumaru swore he heard her growling. Then he would back off. Even the dragon knew that she was potentially a danger. At first he had found her far too mannish for a proper lady, but now he was changing his mind. Even in men's clothes, her very female form was noticeable. Her breasts weren't too big, nor to small, her hips were well proportioned to her tiny waist. A small smirk crept over his mouth as he watched Azami's hips sway.

It had taken two days of walking in an awkward silence. They stopped to sleep only once. Being demons they didn't even bother with a fire. She leaned against a nearby tree and he lounged across the ground. In the dark, his eyesight was better, while hers was slightly less than it was in the day. Neither one had the human incapability to see in the dark. It was fairly obvious the hanyou female didn't trust him. She didn't take her eyes off him for a moment. Azami watched him until she finally dozed off. Her yellow eyes glimmered in the dark like something from a child's ghost story. But, as mentioned before, she did fall asleep. Once he was sure she was out cold, he crawled toward her. Her breathing was soft and rhythmic.

The darkness of night suited her. In sleep, her face relaxed and she looked, dare h say it, at peace. He moved closer to smell her. Stranger, she did not reek of wet dog and blood as he expected. She smelled of wildflowers, as if she rolled in them daily. Ryuumaru grinned, an idea, a potentially fatal idea came to mind. Gently, so not to wake her, he pressed a clawed hand against one breast. Soft, but firm, an indication of good health and youth, Ryuumaru's hand stiffened without his accord, Azami murmured and stirred. Ryuumaru pulled away but watched her as she fell into rest once more. The grin spread more, like a fast paced disease. His teeth shined a pale yellow that was just off white. This was a fine and healthy female hanyou. She was attractive and strong, he decided, this bitch would be his.

When she awoke early the next morning, she found Ryuumaru much closer to her than she remembered the previous night. He seemed blissfully asleep. They had to move, so she would change that. With one harsh kick of her sandaled foot, he rolled into a nearby tree. He groaned, pulling himself to his feet, shooting her a momentary glare. Ryuumaru contentedly tried to approach her. For a few more hours they continued to walk together.

Then the palace was in sight. Ryuumaru watched Azami's ears perked and the tip of her tail wag a little. An eyebrow cocked on the dragon hanyou's face. So, she didn't show emotions facially but through her ears and tail, good note about her. She glanced at him, as if challenging him. Then she broke into a sprint. Ryuumaru, not one to be outmatched, pursued her and quickly passed her by. Azami picked up her speed to leap past him. She skidded to a stop at the castle gates. Ryuumaru slowed down until he too, came to a stop.

"Azami-nee-san!" A choir of voice screeched. He tensed when he smelled four demons approaching. Ryuumaru watched four figures leap from the gates and attempt to tackle down the inu-hanyou female. She however moved from their impact point.

"I have returned." Slowly they all got up and walked it off. The dragon watched a young girl with green hair and a male with dog ears like her grasping to her legs.

"We missed you, Nee-san!" The boy yelped hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, you were gone for so long Azami-nee-san." The girl shrieked.

"I'm alright, see?" She stated coolly, patting the girl's head. The girl beamed and hugged her leg tighter. Then all eyes focused on the dragon. They roved over his dark eyes, brow marking, and green hair.

"Nee-san, is this the dragon hanyou?"

"Hai."

"Come, Ryuumaru-san. I'm sure his lordship is eager to meet you." He followed, gliding with each step. All the guards bowed to Azami and the maids bowed on the floor as she passed. The hanyou pack walked with her, questioning her about her journey. She answered each and every question posed to her. One hand, her right, remained firmly on the male inu-hanyou's shoulder. Was he her younger brother? That was rare; demon's human lovers rarely lived to give birth to a second child. She stopped at painted screen doors. She slid the doors open and got to her knees. Ryuumaru did not, however, he walked straight in, feeling Azami's glare.

"Ah, Dragon-sama. Welcome." He remained standing. Ryuumaru stared at this man who Azami was loyal to. He was middle aged, common looking. Though he had a friendly face.

"Why have you summoned me here?"

"Dear boy, I did not summon you but invite you. You are free to say or leave if that is what you wish."

"Why would I want to stay here?" He asked harshly. Ryuumaru listened to how the younger hanyous whispered amongst themselves, then Azami hushing them.

"I only wish to give you a home among your fellows. Here I provide food and security. All I ask in return is loyalty."

"And what does this so called loyalty entail?"

"A swear never harm me, my family or anyone who serves me. A swear that you live here in harmony among the humans and never harm any within my territory if it is within your power." He told him calmly.

"What, I don't have to promise to fight for you?" The dragon hanyou asked dryly.

"No."

"What about that hanyou bitch?"Azami's ears flattened angrily.

"Azami-sama serves me as a samurai because she wishes to." He told him calmly, through his own eyebrow twitched when he called her a bitch.

"What sort of lord allows a woman to serve as a warrior? Females are weak and pathetic creatures." Azami's hand flew to the hilt of her blade.

"I am a lord who recognizes virtue and ability regardless of age, gender, or species. Azami-sama has probably shown that she is a warrior superior to any human samurai." Azami's gripped loosen and went back on her lap.

"A hanyou is far superior to a human. But she is still female." Okumoto looked up at him, unrelentingly.

"I will not attempt to force my views on you. However, I would like to know; do you accept the proposal?"

"Sure, why not, I've been bored."

Several maids were summoned to care for the new addition of the pack. They arranged a room and new clothes for him. Ryuumaru reclined against the futon, first one he had slept on in a while. The door of his room was opened suddenly and he was on his feet. His fears were quelled slightly when he saw it was only Azami. Out of warrior dress, and in the garbs of woman, he noticed she was an attractive female. Of course you could only think so if you were willing to see past her ears and tail. Her sleeping kimono was pale pink with thick stripes of dark blue. Her hair was tied back the traditional way for a woman, secured at mid back. Azami still had her sword on hand, strangely, wrapped in her obi. She leaned against the doorway with accusing eyes.

"Well hello Azami." Her eyes narrowed upon her target.

"You will address me as Azami-san. You have no right to be so casual with me."

"I see, well Azami-san, what brings you to my room so late at night? Fancy a tumble?" Her ears flattened and she pursed her lips into a straight line. Though, her tail swung slowly and calmly behind her.

"Do not insult me so. I am here to talk, no, to warn you." He reclined on the futon.

"Warn me, how cute. What are you going to warn me about?"

"If you even try something against Lord Okumoto, his family, his servants or my pack; I will not hesitate to remove your head from your shoulders."

"Adorable. You truly are a fascinating little female." He chuckled.

"Do not patronize me." She growled. After her harsh admonishment, the room fell into awkward silence.

"Sure you wouldn't like a good tumble?" He teased. Azami retaliated by throwing a sandal at him. After it smacked dead between the eyes, with frightening accuracy, he spoke again.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're a virgin." She was already gone.

"Yes, fascinating indeed."

X

Sesshomaru sat quietly in his tea room. As usual he preferred solitude. A scroll graced one wall in the room, the image of Rin. She stared out with her big brown eyes, holding a bouquet of wildflowers. Rin was dressed, as always, in bright autumn and summer colors. That Rin was. When she came to him first, she was spring, melting his heart. Then she was his summer, the time they were lovers and mates. Then came the autumn when she died and brought his heart back into the winter wasteland. He knew everyone hated his choice of bride and the two children they produced. Sesshomaru frankly didn't care about their opinions. Rin had been his and his she could remain in the grave, along with their children. They would be engraved into his memory forever.

The door slid open and his son slunk in. His son was pathetic. He was cowardly and weak. When he was that age he had already been slaughtering ogres and giants. This pup had yet to kill a rabbit. He had such good breeding, a killer father and merciless mother. How could his child not be a natural born predator? Part of the reason he had chosen Ryoko was because she was an unmatched huntress. Now he was stuck with a pathetic little male as his heir. The boy was simpering, always trying to squeeze affection out of his cold hearted father.

"Yes, Sousuke?"

"I just wanted to see you Chichiue." He muttered.

"If wanted to see this Sesshomaru, stand up straight and look me in the eye. I am not going to kill you." The boy was taken aback by his words.

"Y-y-yes Chichiue."

"Don't stutter, it makes you look weak." He remarked. Sousuke bowed his head.

"Sousuke-kun!" He heard Ryoko's voice echo through the halls.

"Hahaue?"

"Dear, don't bother him." He saw Ryoko appear in the hallway. She bowed her head and tugged the boy away.

"But Hahaue….."

"Hush. Forgive him, Husband." Sesshomaru turned away in response.

"Hmph."

"Come Sousuke-kun."

"But Hahaue…" He whined, Good Kami he whined. The pup was clingy, especially with his mother. How had such a pitiful excuse of an inu-youkai come from his loins? Ridicules, then his mind wandered. His hanyou children who had not lived to see twenty years, would they have been pathetic too? No, he had known them enough to know his elder one at least, would become a warrior.

His older child, his daughter Azami.

X

Ryuumaru adapted to his new life quite flawlessly. His was being taught to read and write by tutors, the food was good and the clothes were soft. It was a tad boring until Azami came in took control over her little "pack". She was their alpha and none questioned her authority. Most of the time, she stuck to the Lord's side like a magnet. She kept him safe from many of assassins that attacked him. Azami made his new life interesting and varied. Despite her cold impression, she seemed to be genuinely affectionate in her own way. Strangely enough, the cold dog demoness was surprisingly motherly to her charges. She would keep an arm wrapped over her brother's shoulders. The forest sprite would sit in her lap. The kitsune would come to her for advice and she tucked the hawk in at night.

It was such a large contradiction yet somehow she pulled it off. She carried herself so elegantly that no one questioned her. Yet she had this soft side for Lord Okumoto, his family and her pack. However, Ryuumaru had not been accepted in the so called pack. The young ones were friendly enough but Azami did not acknowledge him as one of her own. For a female she was strong and fascinating and yet….

"Azami-nee-san."

"Let go Sakuya-hime. I need to go hunting." Now wrapped around one of Azami's arms was the castle's princess, Sakuya. Apparently, Azami had also helped raise the princess since she was baby. Because of that, Sakuya clung to Azami like an adorable little sister. Azami always tolerated and even accepted the fourteen year old human princess like any of her pack.

"But, but, but I'll miss you!" The princess wailed. Azami sighed and pried her arm away.

"Nee-san, you can't go out now!" Ichiru protested. Now?

"I'll be fine. I just need to eat. I'll be back before sunrise."

"But if you're not…."

"Relax, Otouto, I'm not helpless."

"But-!"

"I'm going hunting. I'll be fine." The pup was unconvinced.

"Promise?" She shrugged and walked out.

"Nee-san….." He mumbled.

Azami walked beyond the castle gates. She never lied or made false promises to anyone especially her little brother. She had to go hunting, but there was no guarantee that some full-blooded demon wouldn't attempt to kill her. Full-blooded demons were ashamed of her kind. Her constant wanderings had made her a target and perhaps one day she would come across a demon too powerful for her to kill. Azami's lips twitched into a smirk. The demon blood within her rushed at the thought. She adored battle and killing. The feeling of her skin and in drenched in her enemies' blood was thrilling. The reality of Azami was barbaric, the fact that slaughter created a pleasure that would be considered erotic. How she longed for the taste of demon flesh on her broad tongue made her body shudder in anticipation.

The problem with being more demon than human was her appetite for demon flesh. None of the other hanyous needed demon flesh; many demons didn't eat other demons either. They either ate humans or human food. Why was she different? In addition, why could she also shift into a demon dog? No other hanyou could do that. Her brother or the others, she simply seemed stronger. They were also facts supporting possible imperial demon heritage.

Her upturned nose twitched as she searched the air for the scent of prey. A small grimace contorted her petal shaped lips. Most of prey had caught on about her location and her hunting grounds. Azami would have to go out further out to catch her meal. She morphed to her dog form, she would have to do this quickly before the next morning. If she didn't things could get very complicated.

X

"Sousuke." The boy looked up his father, surprised. He wasn't with his mother and started to grow uncomfortable.

"Yes Chichiue?"

"We're going hunting." The boy nodded. He followed his father out the gates. His mother watched thoughtfully as her child left at his father's side.

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: So another chapter passes and the plot thickens. Sesshomaru turns out to have a daughter named Azami, chances are, it's the one this story is about. Ryuumaru and Azami butt heads, the beginning of many conflicts to come. Dragon + Dog = chaos. Ryuumaru hits on Azami subtly, he thinks she is _hawt_. By the way, Ryuu will continue to call her a bitch. Bitch is a term for a female dog, not necessarily derogatory. However, when used in this fashion it means something more in the likeness of one whose only value is her breeding, nothing else. In a word, she just a puppy producer. Yeah.

Reviews:

Brokendreamer49: I would love a beta, it's hard to edit your own work effectively.

Icegirljenni: Well after Rin's death he took on a new wife, keep reading to learn.


	4. Weakness of the Crescent Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

X

X

Azami pounced and brought the large worm demon down with a large bite. She tore at the flesh. She had caught the scent on the demon hours ago. However it was a fast bugger making it hard for Azami to catch it. Now she was feasting on the flesh. She cringed at the taste of human mixed into it. Azami shook the thoughts from her head and continued eating. The she-hanyou didn't realize it; since she was engulfed in her meal, for the night had flown by. When she had finished cleaning the blood from her paws she dozed off, bloated from her tasty supper. When she woke Azami looked up to see where the moon was.

It was almost sunrise.

Azami was on her feet in a moment and bounding back. Damn it, damn it, damn it! She hadn't realized how late it was. There was no way she was going to make it back in time. Perhaps if she ran a great portion she could get home before anything found her in her…vulnerable state. Azami kept glancing at the horizon, wary of the impending day. She picked up her already frightening pace and ran harder. Her muscles protested loudly but she ploughed right through. The first rays of the sun were peaking over the hills. Faster. The sky was turning a cheerful blue. Faster! Then the sun made its way over the horizon. The forced transformation ripped at her body. Her fur sank back into her skin and her face flattened. Azami found herself rolling, unable to halt her progress, down the forest path. She curled her body to lessen the damage of her vulnerable form. When her rolling finally ceased she cracked open one eye.

Black hair, damn it.

She sat up, feeling her body's new weight on human muscles. Just to make sure she examined her hair again, finding it black as night. It was her time of month, the one day in the lunar cycle when she became a human. Her claws were dull and round, her fangs were no more, her eyesight and nose had weakened greatly. She pounded her fist into the ground. Azami, as if still unwilling to believe it had come already, tentatively reached to touch her rounded ear. Azami got her feet, shaking all the while. Her tail had kept her balanced; it always took awhile to get a hold of her human balance.

Humans were so frail; they couldn't run great distance or jump as high as the tallest trees. Their bones took weeks to mend and lacerations always left scars. So frail, as if they were made of glass, a demon is far more durable. She was half of each, hanyou, half-breed, happa. They called her different names. Humans, such skittish things, frightened at the rustle of wind. They were easy to panic as a bunch of foals. Demons were harsh, murder at the drop of hat. Even the lowest breed still saw themselves as superior to the likes of her. Why was she so much stronger than other demons, why was she so powerful?

"_We can't all be the hanyou of imperial demons."_

Was it true? Was her absent father a tai-youkai? It wouldn't surprise her, but know that her blood, the blood of her father was a superior breed, it was strange. The children all insisted that she was better bred than they. Okumoto-sama, her master in many aspects referred to her as "Lady". The idea of her existence was strange if her father was imperial. They were famous for being snooty and prideful of their blood. No tai-youkai would sully their blood with that of a human. It would plausible if it was one child was born in an act of dominance or control, but two, that spoke of a commitment.

She was a human woman, her mother. She was frail and fleeting like the spring cherry blossoms. There were times when she resented her mother for birthing her. But never was there a moment when she didn't care for her. Her mother had given her Ichiru, and cared for the two of them with unwavering love. For all of their shortcomings, humans were infuriatingly kind. Within them was a warmth and generosity that demons did not possess. Though her face was beyond her memory, she remembered her mother's warm hands embracing her to her bosom. The memory of cold nights nestled in her mother's kimono with her baby brother at her side. The black hair that was wild and unruly. Though details were beyond her grasp there was always love. It was true that her mother loved her, but her father didn't exist in the realm of the past.

Her brother was her only family in the world. The rest were surrogates and she protected them fiercely but Ichiru was special because he was born of the same blood. Thinking of her new family, and home, she moved forward back to the palace.

Not too far away Sesshomaru walked with his son. The boy was a disappointment but he could change that. The father ad showed the boy how to hunt and Sousuke showed enough talent to kill a raccoon and some squirrels at least. Them they came upon tracks. They belonged to a large dog, so they thought. The prints were saturated in demon blood. Sesshomaru's nose twitched It was demon of their kin. A dog of their clan had left those marks. It seemed strange, for the dog's scent was much like his and it was mixed a human scent.

"We're going to hunt down this demon." He told his son matter-of-factly. Then he broke into a run. The boy struggled to keep up with his relatively slow pace. Sesshomaru's mind buzzed, he didn't know of any female dog hanyou born to his clan recently. Though in retrospect, hanyou were not normally advertised by their parents. The scent was so familiar though. In the back of his mind he saw flashed of white hair and big yellow eyes with a pretty crescent marking on the forehead. It couldn't be true but he had to know.

Up the trail Azami trudged forward. It was past midday now. Because of the autumn season soon the sun would set and she would regain herself. Her body felt cold and she felt like a blind woman. Her senses were so dulled, how could humans survive this way? How she missed her dog ears and her thick coated tail! She shook her thin body indignantly. At this pace she wouldn't get back until after she regained her abilities. Then Azami's round ears twitched. Though her senses were severely dulled she still had better hearing that a human would. She heard hurried footsteps that leapt over great bounds. Demons. Blind panic overtook her, something that never would have happened regularly. She couldn't tell if they were playful or malicious.

Every human sense told her to run, but perhaps if she feigned weakness she could baffle her attackers until nightfall came. They got closer and closer but her heart was beating in her ears. Azami put a hand to sword's hilt to calm herself.

Sesshomaru got closer to his target. Sousuke was running faster at least. Then they came upon her. It was female as he had predicted but it was human. The girl was scared but held her ground. He skidded to a halt before her. She stared at him, large brown eyes and black hair like all humans. Her eyes seemed cold though, colder than usual. It was also unusual for a woman to be dressed as a man and carrying a sword, not to mention traveling alone. Her bore into his.

"May I help you?" He cocked an eyebrow calmly. Her expression was calm like his. Though he did notice her fingers twitching near the hilt of her blade.

"Aren't you going to run from a youkai?"

"We both know it won't make much of a difference if you're intent on eating me." Despite his slight disappointment, he was amused by her answer

"Wow, I didn't know humans were so pretty!" His son hollered, his behavior was most displeasing to Sesshomaru.

"You flatter me little one." Despite her words, she did not smile. Her fingers continued to ghost over her blade's hilt.

"Do you intend to fight us?"

"Only if you attack."

"Do you believe you could win?"

"No, but I'd rather die knowing I tried than give up." Sesshomaru almost chuckled, for a human girl, she was most amusing.

"You must forgive me for interrupting your walk. I was tracking an inu-youkai." He could almost smell the scent she gave off, she started at that, he couldn't know why though.

"Interesting, I will forgive you if you do not eat me."

"I have no intention to eat you. I prefer demon flesh after all; your disgusting meat would do nothing but sicken me."

"Well, it means I'll live another day." He wasn't fooled; her eye had twitched the insinuated insult. Though she should be praised for her ability to act.

"I must say that you remind me of one I once knew?"

"A human?"

"Of course."

"As long she wasn't your meal, I am flattered once more."

"You're an attractive female in the eyes of humans."

"So in the eyes of demons, I'm ugly." She mused aloud; she tucked some inky hair behind her ear.

"Depends on the demon." Azami blinked.

"I suppose that makes sense."

"So tell me, girl, what are you doing? Is it not dangerous before a woman to travel alone with a sword for protection?"

"I am very capable of handling myself."

"Are you a priestess? Because a sword will not defend you from youkai."

"I am from far from a priestess."

"Then how do you expect to survive."

"I have my ways." She whispered coyly. The inu-youkai stared down upon her, his head moving ever so slightly. Good, she was distracting him. Her eyes flicked to the horizon. The sun was still bright and strong. It would still be a while until her hair turned white again. The pup seemed intrigued by her; he at least would keep her alive in the present. The elder youkai was the one she should fear. He seemed vaguely familiar and when he moved the mark on his forehead was visible.

It was a familiar mark on his forehead. It was the same one she had on her own brow and he open she brandished on her chest plate. Thos demon was probably of her kin. It was very possible he knew her father. A childish, human part of her wanted to reveal her status, to ask for father's name at least. Though she could think of three good reasons why she shouldn't. One, if she revealed her status as a hanyou she could die in a moment. The only thing worse than a human, was a hanyou in demon eyes. Two, her father possibly never made it known that his little side family existed. It was entirely possible it was the only reason she and her brother were still alive today. Three, they would tell her father she existed, and she wasn't sure she wanted that yet.

"You're a fascinating young woman my dear."

"I thank you Lord Youkai."

"Lord?"

"Even a human like me knows a tai-youkai when she sees one."

"How would you tell?"

"Had not you been, I would already be dead."

"Would you like to join my son and me for a meal?"

"As long as I am not the main course." Sesshomaru smirked.

X

Ichiru stared out into the sunny day. One ear twitched nervously. Azami Nee-san hadn't come back yet. Today was her weak day, the day she turned human. Today was the day when her silky hair turned black and her eyes brown. His ears flattened as he worried for his sister's safety. She should have been back by dawn, yet she wasn't. He knew she was alive, all these years he had been practically glued to her side, and they had a connection he could not explain. Azami had become a surrogate mother in the absence of their true mother. It was Azami who protected him. It was Azami who fed him. It was Azami who clothed him. It was Azami who had cared for him as long as he could remember.

Ichiru was a modest boy with modest wants but at times he couldn't help but envy her. Azami could fight better than any man, she was intelligent and when prompted, witty. It was not unknown that Azami was a beauty that none could compare to. Still, despite his admiration, he still envied her. She was a woman and he supposed to defend her, not the other way around. They had no father, never had according to Azami's memory, so Ichiru should be the one to take his place. He also envied how Azami could be so affectionate while never changing her face. He chuckled remembering how outlandish it had seemed to the others.

Yes, his big sister was affectionate in her own way. Ichiru had grown up with her method of expression so he was the only one who could read her flawlessly. Azami never smiled, she never laughed, and she never lost her composure. In his whole life the most she ever expressed was a light chuckle or a smirk. However, there was never moment he doubted her love. Had Azami been truly heartless she would push him away or discourage his behavior. She did neither. When he hugged her, she pet his head or scratch his ears. When he kissed her cheek, her hand would rest on his face. The rest if their little pack had picked up on these idiosyncrasies after awhile. He knew Azami loved all of them, but she was merely incapable of displaying it. With her great strength in her demon blood she sacrificed human displays; a tradeoff that had probably saved the lives of the siblings many times. Being a hanyou was hard.

Everyone wanted you dead.

X

"Rabbit?" Azami questioned mildly. It must have been because of her human condition, but that roasting bunny smelled delicious. Normally, the hanyou couldn't stomach human food. It was equivalent of a human eating grass or weeds. The only food she found herself inclined to was the flesh of demons. Did that make her a cannibal?"

"Yes, my son, Sousuke, is learning to hunt."

"Yeah, I caught them on my own." A harsh look from his father quieted him. Azami tentatively took a bite the roasted flesh. The texture was different but not unpleasant. Another thing she couldn't understand was why humans cooked their food.

"I just realized, I never asked your name." Azami almost choked. Uncharacteristic for her, she blamed it on her cycle.

"It's Megumi." She lied quickly. She watched the tai-youkai's eyes flicker in, disappointment?

"I see."

"May I know your name, Lord Youkai?"

"Sesshomaru."

"That is a foreboding name if I ever heard one." She chuckled lightly.

"I suppose, but for my ranking it is a fitting name. I should be able to intimidate before even meeting someone."

"Your appearance and reputation must do enough alone."

"I suppose." He watched his son partake in the rabbit meat. There were times when he doubted the boy was even of his lineage. This girl, reminded him of Rin. He could not say why. Rin was not as wily or witty as this one was, nor did Rin parade around like a man. There was no denying that this girl resembled Rin physically. It was subtle but it was there. Perhaps or was how her bangs swept across her face. Her face, though, was too cold and calculating to be Rin's.

The sun would be gone soon. She had spent many hours with the two youkai and she was sure the only reason she was alive was because they found her fascinating. Her fingers fidgeted over the meat before her. It wouldn't be long until she made her escape. The tai-youkai's gaze had not left her once since they had stopped. She was afraid he was one of those demons. He might have an interest in her for her beauty and her human blood. It was not unusual, but generally the female in question was killed once the male was satisfied. The only worse thing was to reveal her hanyou status, and then she'd be dead before her transformation was complete.

"You look troubled." Her lips were pressed into a thin line.

"I am not." A strand of her hair fluttered into her face. It was dark grey. The last of the sun's rays were slipping under the horizon and she was beginning to revert. Her tail bone ached as it began to re-grow and her ears slowly moved up her head. A soft , fleshy, un-sheathing sound was made as fangs sprouted from her gums. Her forehead burned where the mark was reestablishing. When the last bit of sun was gone she would be a hanyou once more. She set her feet into the dirt to properly ready herself to run. Azami needed to keep them distracted to the last possible moment. The sun continued its decent. Sesshomaru's nose twitched. Damn it, he could smell the demon reemerging in her.

The sun was gone.

Azami leapt to her feet with a grace of a dancer. Her white ponytail swept into her vision. Everything had returned. The weight of tail balanced her out. Her hearing was sobered and her eyes were sharp. She felt strong, like any warrior should. Her transformation had not fully registered in the youkai before her. She took her chance and ran. God, her body was light again. If she desired she could leap over trees. She was herself again and that meant it was like to run. Like a phantom, the white haired girl vanished into the night.

If he had been human, Sesshomaru would have been slack jawed. The young, human girl who had been sharing his company had just turned into a youkai. Not just any youkai either. She was a youkai of his kin. Not only was she an inu-youkai, but one born of the highest breed in the Imperial clan. Her scent told that story, but the mark on her forehead elaborated it. How had he not even picked the residual scent of youkai upon her clothing? The answer was simple, hanyou. One of his kin had produced a hanyou, a female, but a hanyou none the less. Such things were always known, even his half-brother, who had been kept discreet, had been wildly discussed amongst the clan. She had been kept secret from him, perhaps she was meant as a warrior to be used discreetly. The girl, Megumi was obviously not her name, could easily be a threat to him or a means of overthrowing him.

He would track her down later. Her scent was strong after all. Sesshomaru had to know who she was.

Because there was a chance that she was Azami.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Sorry this took so long, since I just graduated last Friday, things got a little hectic. Azami's cycle comes round. So for the duration of the day she is no different from any human. Azami meets Sesshomaru the Western Dog Lord, aka inutaisho. Azami is sort of fun to write for because she is emotional, but restrains herself. It's hard to say at this point if that's her nature or a hard childhood spent fighting for survival Like she said, everyone wants a hanyou dead, she had t lock away her emotions and girlish attitude to become a great protector and killer for her brother's sake. So is Azami a natural killer like her father, or does she have a warm human heart? Who knows? I do. LOL :P

Icegirljenni: I wonder…


	5. A Lost Pup, A found Dog

Disclaimer: Don't own inu-yasha or its characters.

x

Azami didn't cease her sprint until she was safely inside the castle walls. After that episode she sat down and caught her breath. She had run a journey that normally took a day on foot. It felt good to be in her right body again. Azami continued to breath heavily, distracted by a near death experience. Being that state left her vulnerable to her brother surprise attack. Ichiru clutched at her and wailed how worried he had been. Azami pulled him away to get a good look at his face. He was the human one now. Though he looked quite human to begin with, without his ears or pupils he looked no different. Ichiru's big eyes welled with tears of relief. At times, Azami considered the fact that their human times were so close to one another as evidence of their bond of blood.

"Nee-san! I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again!"

"I'm fine Ichiru. I really am." She indulged him by stroking his cheek. Umeko was the next to come barreling in and hugging her. The rest soon followed.

"Neee-saaaaan!" She whined clinging to her.

"It's alright I'm fine. I miscalculated the time I had and I had travel here on foot." She heard a slight scoffing noise. Her eyes locked on Ryuumaru.

"Heh, really, because I smell doggy all over you."

"Is that unusual, I am an inu-hanyou after all."

"Yes, because it smells like a pure bred youkai, a male." The pack eyed each other nervously. They all expected her to kill Ryuumaru. In a sweep, Azami released the young one and stood toe to toe with him.

"I ran into a demon. I managed to revert and escape before he knew my status. I apologize if that offends you." Her head cocked slightly for emphasis. Though she was much shorter than the dragon, she was twice as intimidating. Her tail swayed slowly. A confrontation was building. Azami was the alpha but Ryuumaru was challenging her. Azami knew it come to this eventually, now seemed just as good as time as any. Then she caught a look in his eyes. It was brief but she saw it and knew it.

Lust.

She was about to throttle him for the mere audacity of giving her such a look. However her attempt was thwarted by her lord. He, like the others, fussed over her, as did Sakuya. It did not stop the unadulterated hatred radiating from her gaze toward Ryuumaru. No one was blind to it but did their best to distract her. Okumoto did not want fighting between his castle inhabitants, especially involving Azami. She was his crown jewel, his warrior princess. Until now she had kept the balance of power in order. The human servants knew as long as she was in charge, there would be no complications with the hanyou living with them. Azami was stable and loyal; she was the hound sitting at her master's feet. The analogy itself irritated Azami, but she never spoke against it.

"Lady Azami, you must rest. It has been a long day from everyone."

"Of course, my Lord."

"That goes for you too, Ryuumaru-san." He snorted in response. Azami started at him again, but to be held back by Sakuya.

"You must rest, Azami-san."

"Of course, princess." She gently pulled away and retreated to her quarters.

Azami was nearly asleep. Very reminiscent of a dog, she had curled her body up with her tail tickling her nose. One ear twitched at random intervals as her eyes lids grew heavy. The door slid open and she grabbed her blade. Azami sighed when she realized it was only Ichiru. Her ears flattened as the boy, still with human features, approached her. His request was already known. It was an unspoken agreement that when his human time came, he was allowed to share his bed with his sister. Azami did not mind, know he was close when he was weak put her at ease. They used to sleep next to each other when their lived in the tiny hut, but they had gotten their own rooms when coming to the palace. As always, he asked and she merely lifted the covers as a reply.

Ichiru smiled and leapt under the covers. Azami resumed her dog-like curl with Ichiru nestled in her arms. One hand grasped at her sleeping kimono and the other wrapped around her tail. Ichiru would always love his big sister, and know she felt the same. He knew his sister would always love him, even if she could never show it like he did. Ichiru could be content without a mother or father as long as he had Azami. And he knew from the way she looked at him, that the feeling was mutual.

X

Sesshomaru had not spoken since the hanyou girl had fled from his son and him. The girl was interfering with his thoughts and acted as a distraction. It couldn't be his Azami, could it? The girl smelled of his clan, bore his family mark, and was the appropriate age. The hanyou had shared similar features too. The dog ears, the tail, the hair and fur color and texture were all the same. No, he shouldn't think such ridicules things. His daughter was dead, devoured by his mate's murderer. Perhaps the light had been playing tricks on him, it couldn't be true.

He was anxious, and that irritated him. He was Sesshomaru, the all mighty alpha of the western lands. His blood line was impeccable. He was a ruthless killer and an unsurpassed warrior. The only spot of his otherwise flawless record was his mating to a human woman. Not to mention the two pups they produced. It was the only time the Western Lord had shown any form of weakness or softness. The human woman was Rin, his charge. All had opposed the union but found their cries fell on deaf ears. In the end they settled, humans lives were short after all. As long as he took a proper wife after the human girl died, all would be well. They hadn't considered the hanyou pups though.

Sesshomaru stood. He had to clarify the girl's identity; otherwise he was sure he would go mad. However, his expression remained even as it always did. He walked to the main tea room where Ryoko and Sousuke were. Sesshomaru briefly informed them that he had something to attend to. Ryoko's eyes sparked with anger for a moment. It left as soon as it came. She was probably aggravated with his disinterest in her and Sousuke. It was weak of her, she should show better conduct.

This problem needed to be solved. It was more likely that "Megumi" was not his daughter. But she was someone's daughter. From his experience with Inu-Yasha, he knew hanyou could become serious threats if left unchecked. In most cases they had no loyalties or family ties, so it didn't bother them to kill their own kin. Even Sesshomaru would hesitate, thinking through the consequences of his actions. Hanyou were often rouges, but if trained properly would be dangerous assassins. The female he encountered wasn't stupid, and she was trained. She knew very well he might kill her for her hanyou status as most demons would. She also knew, despite her training, there no way she could win. Her approach was clever, distract him and hold his interest so she could stall until reverting to her true form. She was…. A clever female.

X

Azami was in the training room, trying to teach her brother the basics. She swung her wooden sword and beckoned him to do the same. Ichiru didn't have the natural talent for fighting, but Azami persisted none the less. She had no intention of turning her brother into a samurai, but one could defend himself if needed. Azami needed the comfort that her darling brother was safe. Akiko and Takamaru were watching, waiting for their own lessons. The pair had been inspired by her and also wished to protect the lord who had accepted them. Azami had been trained by humans but quickly developed her own techniques. She was a natural that much was certain. The door to the room slid open and standing there was Ryuumaru.

"Greetings, Azami-san. Teaching other women to fight are we?" Ichiru's ears flattened indignantly. Azami remained collected, like she always did. One ear flicked up as her eyes settled on him.

"Do you have a grievance with me? If so, voice it another time, I'm busy."

"Always so cool, Azami-san." He laughed. He approached her and swiftly grabbed her tail; he brought it to his lips. Ryuumaru was surprised at the silky texture of her fur. He felt a harsh slap on his wrist and her tail swept from his grasp. Azami was holding the practice sword to his throat.

"Do not touch me." She told him evenly, though her tail twitched in disagreement.

"My apologies, I forget that women are sensitive about being manhandled." He smirked. He laughed at her expression, her eyes smoldered in pure anger. He chuckled more; she looked positively ravishing that way.

"Get out. I am in no mood to deal with you."

"Are you ever?"

"Out."

"As you wish." He exited the room, throwing a flirty look over his shoulder. Azami bristled and gestured for him to leave even more. She snorted lightly once he was gone. She pushed some stray hair from her face and fiddled with her braid. Azami turned back to her brother and asked him to recite the movement.

X

Sesshomaru stood at the campsite picking up her scent. He walked forward with strength in mind. He wondered vaguely if she lived in a home or just in the wilderness. Sesshomaru picked up his pace as her scent got stronger. Soon he was running. Though his expression was stable, his mind was in turmoil. Could it be true, is Azami alive? Is Rin's child alive? Sesshomaru's footsteps slowed until he came before a castle. It was small in comparison to his estate, but substantial for human living. His nose twitched and her scent was strong in the building.

"What are you doing?"

Impressive, he hadn't even heard her emerge. She stood before him, every sense a demoness in his eyes. Her white hair flowed around her like mist. Yellow eyes pierced into him behind her silver film of hair. The hanyou's ears were pricked and alert. Her tail slowly swayed around her, displaying her readiness to attack. The girl had come to him.

X

It was the middle of the night. Even in the dead of sleep, Azami's nose and ears kept alert for danger. She caught the scent of Sesshomaru, the inu-youkai she had met. Immediately, the hanyou leapt to her feet and grabbed her sword. Just to confirm, her ears swiveled capturing a foreign footstep outside the walls. Her upturned nose caught inu-youkai's scent. Not even bothering to dress, she ran out into the cool autumn night. Before her was the tai-youkai. He stared upon her cold and underdressed form. Her hair fluttered around her. A hanyou faced a tai-youkai; they were of the same blood, the same clan. She could see that clearly with his scent freely tickling her senses. He hadn't noticed her yet. So she decided to be the honorable warrior and announce herself.

"What are you doing?"

X

"It's good to see you again, Megumi." He said evenly. Azami moved her tail around her legs; the feel of her fur comforted her, though she couldn't say why.

"It is good to see you too, tai-youkai. However, I must ask, why are you here?"

"I wished to see you." Azami's ears flicked in discomfort.

"May I ask why?"

"I'm sure you understand. You can tell from our scents, that we are of blood relation." He told her, the cool wind fluttering through his silver-white hair.

"I can."

"Naturally I am suspicious. I have not heard anything to the nature of a hanyou being born to my kin."

"I have never known my family. It cannot be helped."

"You do not know your father."

"No."

"Your mother?"

"She passed away when I was young."

"I see, you have a human mother and a youkai father."

"That is correct."

"What is your name, your real name?" He asked. This was the moment of truth.

"Why should I tell you?"She asked, masking her fear. It was frightening, tai-youkai were fickle creatures. Why did he want her name?

"I will kill you and all of those around you." Azami was quiet, considering her options. Names were important things; it could be used in a ritual curse. The palace depended on her strength, no risks could be taken.

"Then I will fight you to my last breath. Even if I cannot kill you, I'll cripple you, I will hurt you. Even if you do not die, I will make sure you never forget our battle. This castle depends on my strength; I will not allow anything to compromise it." Sesshomaru stared at her; he seemed pleased by her display.

"You are a fascinating hanyou."

"I am told that often."

"It is understandable. I just threatened your entire life, everything of value to you. Yet you merely say you will fight me. You know you will lose yet you still try. Any demon would know to step down in such a predicament."

"Hanyou are not as weak as you would think. Besides, call it the human in me. I tend to be stubborn." She was putting up a strong front but her ears continued to twitch in sheer terror.

"Hmmm. If you tell me your name girl, then will leave all of you in peace."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Tai-youkai generally aren't liars."

"To other tai-youkai, but not hanyou."

"Pardon?"

"You do not respect me as an equal so it is easy to say that lying to me would not break protocol."

"Nee-san!" He watched the girl show genuine alarm. She spun around, keeping her hand firmly planted on the hilt of her sword. A boy ran up to her. He was hanyou as well, he called her sister. His hair was black and had the same ludicrous ears, but they suited him more. Brown eyes and human toned skin, definitely a hanyou well. From his scent, the two were full blooded siblings.

"Azami-nee-san!" Her name… It was the same as his Azami.

"Ichiru! Get out of here!" Ichiru….. that was the name of his dead infant son.

"But Nee-san-!"

"Leave!"

"Ichiru and Azami." He said slowly, it had been over half a century since he had spoken those names. He had what he needed, so he left.

"Nee-san, he's leaving." Azami turned to see this was indeed true. He was gone before she could say anything. Ichiru clung to her robes, his ear flicking at random intervals.

"Why did he come?"

X

X

X

X

Princess: Azami meets Sesshomaru again. Strong possibility, very strong that she's his lost daughter, very strong, how strong am I talking? Pretty dang strong. Yeah, me thinks Ryuu has a thing for our little Azami. I enjoyed writing the Sesshy-Azami confrontation, both logical but full of demonic wrath. Yays. Not much else to say, the dragon and the hound butt heads, Azami loves her brother, Okumoto and Sakuya fawn over their bodyguard/pet/guest/hanyou.

Reviews:

Icegirljenni: Well it's sort of pairing story, Rin's dead so, yeah Sesshy still likes her but she probably won't show up. Trueborn means they have the same parents; they aren't half-siblings or brother and sister by oath.


	6. Courtesan Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

X

X

Son and daughter were both alive. After all these years they had survived, together and now they lived in a human castle. Azami was a young child when he lost her and Ichiru was only an infant. How could they have survived on their own for so long? How could someone the physical age of toddler survive and also care for an infant? It was not truly appalling. They were his children, his kin, born of him. From what little he had learned from their encounter, he was impressed. Azami was a fine girl, full of strength and wisdom. If it had not been for the dog ears and tail, she could easily be mistaken for an inu-youkai woman. Her mind and attitude especially made her resemble one. However, some weakness still shined brightly in her. Her hearing and nose were not as sharp as his. She couldn't tell they were parent and child, only that they were related.

Ichiru was not as impressive. He seemed severely human. Ichiru had human warmth in his eyes, but he was still alive, which said a lot for his health. He wanted to be with his sister and came outside knowing it was dangerous to be at her side. He may not have had the power or fighting ability of his sister, but Ichiru was loyal, a good trait to have. In his eyes, it was good to have someone you trusted wholeheartedly. He knew he wanted to go back to both of them because they were that was left of Rin. However he doubted that they would just accept him back into their lives, Azami especially.

After that, then what? Even if he was able to convince them to be at his side, where was he going to put them? Everyone would want them dead. His wife would hate them especially. It wasn't a secret that the last Western Lord had died because of his hanyou bastard. Why would they think different of Azami and Ichiru? Sesshomaru was not one for affection, but family was valued by him. His "legitimate" son, Sousuke, weak as he was, was still valued by him. Though this was a fact he had yet to understand. His hanyou kids were even more so. They were his and he would protect what was his.

For the rest of the night, he couldn't get Azami's bright eyes out of him mind.

X

Princess Okumoto Sakuya strode down the hall resolutely. Azami may have been a stick in the mud but today she would change that. She found Azami where she expected her to be. Azami, as always was practicing her sword routines. Sakuya walked in and Azami responded as she always would. She got down on her knees and bowed her head.

"Good morning, Princess. How may I serve you?" Sakuya ignored her greeting and grabbed her arm.

"Yes?"

"Come on, we're going to have some girl time!"

"Girl time, I'm afraid I do not understand, Princess."

"Well for starters, stop calling me 'Princess', it's annoying. Call me Sakuya-chan!"

"That would be disrespectful."

"I find it 'disrespectful' that you don't consider us friends. Now come on!" She pulled the stubborn hanyou from the training hall and towards her room.

"Princess-!"

"No, don't you 'princess' me!" She pulled Azami to her dressing room.

"Today you're going to relax, Azami-chan! You do nothing but work. Today we're going to dress you up!"

"Princess, I must advise against this. I need to be able to defend any of you the moment I'm needed."

"Please! Please, Azami-chan?" Azami sighed; she was losing this battle and fast.

"If this is how I can best serve you at this time." She mumbled.

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It is my pleasure; there is no need to thank." Azami murmured.

Her entire pack watched as their leader was helpless to the princess's whim. Azami did her best not to fidget as she was almost forcibly stripped and bathed with wet clothes to rid her of her natural scent. They stuck her in silk robes and combed out her white hair. Azami indignantly endured it all. She endured the layers of silk and embroidered fabric and the horrible stench of sweet smelling stuff they rubbed into her skin and hair. The clothes were heavy and made it hard to move. Azami had to argue with the maids for a good ten minutes to be allowed to keep her sword close. However, she did everything to please her mistress.

After she had been dressed in what felt like ten layers. They moved on to her hair and face. They combed oils into the white strands of her hair to make it shine. The maids initially tried to pull her hair back but Azami put her foot down at that. So the women settled for tying a single cord with a bundle of tiny flowers knotted in. The women knelt before Azami and painted her lips and eyes. Powders were applied to her white skin. The entire process took an hour and a half but everyone was surprised at the result. It was well known that Azami was a beauty, but to her beauty coaxed and coddled was something else.

Many of servant girls glowed in pride over their accomplishment. When Azami got to her feet, some gasped. Sakuya giggled in her glee, and gently tugged on her sleeve, careful not to undo the work. Her hanyou pack stared in awe. Azami furrowed her brow gently, one ear pricked and the other flat. How different could she possibly look? All they must have done was accentuate her inhuman beauty. Reading her subtle confusion, Sakuya bid the servant for a mirror. Sakuya held it before Azami, despite the maid's complaints that it was servant work. However all were silenced when Azami seemed surprised by her own reflection. She gently took the mirror and moved it at different angles to take in her whole appearance.

"This is me?" The gathering of servants and hanyou nodded in appreciation.

She hadn't expecting that. Azami had always known she was attractive, demons of her caliber often were. However this went beyond her expectations. The woman staring back at her was of divine beauty. This was a woman men sang and wrote poems about. She moved her head and the mirror slightly. The maids saw her tail wagging a little and ears forward, she was pleased. While the maids were practically restraining their wish to dance with joy, Azami was still entranced. To know one was attractive and see one self's true beauty were two different things. Azami knew she was attractive by the longing looks of the male inhabitants, but now she understood.

"Nee-san! You're beautiful!" Ichiru cheered in an awed voice.

"Isn't she?" Sakuya gushed.

"Thank you." She mumbled in the most monotone voice she could manage.

"Now you'll impress everyone at the party tonight!" Wait, what?

"Party?"

"Yes, Father is having many Lords visiting tonight. He wanted to show you off and prove that you're trustworthy."

"They already know of my presence. I have been here for many years. I have also attended functions with him."

"Only as a body guard. This garb humanizes you, and makes you more of a woman and less of a demon." Azami stared at her for a good ten seconds then motioned to take the kimono off.

"My job is to be his body guard, not a courtesan."

"But Azami-chan! Please! Surely you want to be seen as a woman at least once in your life! Besides all the men will be taken with you and not even think of attacking Father! Also, I had you dressed so you could shrug out of the outer layers and you can keep your sword with you!" Azami sighed.

"Father wanted you to be dressed like this." Sakuya attempted. She was trying to win an uphill battle. It was her ace in the hole. Once more, Azami sighed

"If this is what he wishes."

"Yay!" Sakuya hopped around like a monkey as Azami grumbled slightly. She hated being won over so easily.

X

Without anything else to do, Azami contemplated. While Sakuya prepared and the lords came into the castle. Azami sighed and thought of the man who had come after her. A tai-youkai of her blood, why hadn't he tried to kill her? Why had he come all that way just to leave? It didn't make sense; she was always unnerved when she didn't understand something. Strangest of all he wanted was her name. She didn't smell black magic on him, but then again her nose wasn't as good as his. Being a hanyou could be frustrating at times.

X

The party had started and Lord Okumoto came to meet with his daughter and old friend. When he opened the screen door he found that his daughter was still preparing. In her stead stood the divine beauty he knew only as Lady Azami. Even garbed in rich silks, her beauty was no different or better than that of the scraggly feral hanyou he had found in the woods. Even with messy hair and torn, ragged clothes, he decided the girl was beautiful. Even though she was hanyou, a half-demon, in his eyes she was a goddess. Even though she had dog eyes, cat pupils and tail, he thought her beautiful. Even though she could change a giant dog and only cared for her kin, he cared deeply for her. Even though he was long married with children of his own, those feelings never changed. Her ears perked when he heard his footsteps. She looked up at him, wispy strands of silver, thin as spider's silk, fluttered weightlessly through some unknown breeze. Her eyes softened briefly upon seeing him. Quickly she composed herself, her ears flattening indignantly, her hands moving to smooth invisible wrinkles.

"Ah, Azami-sama, you're beautiful as ever."

"This is an unnecessary risk, My Lord. I am your protector."

"I am yours as well." Azami considered this, averting her eyes.

"I always knew that there was beauty behind that façade. Now it's time to show that beauty to everyone else." She looked back up at him. Her expression, as always, was unwavering. He had only seen her express true, hard emotion once. The first time he called her beautiful, it was enough to shock her from her perch. The blurted statements had made the inu-hanyou fall from her tree and send her hurtling into the ground. The incredulous look he earned for his statement had been enough for a lifetime. The image of a ragged Azami, flushed and surprised, was burned into his mind forever.

"If that is your wish." Azami told him. Okumoto allowed himself one small indulgence. A rough hand, a human hand, cupped her smooth cheek. Once more, he was reminded of the difference between them. Though she had barely changed he was growing old. The smooth, cool skin was so unlike his. His was warm and rough from lifetime of struggle. She was so pale, like the moon, but he was toned with the color of earth and sunshine. Azami didn't pull away, she never did. His beloved hanyou samurai may have been incapable of returning affections, but she could accept them. Okumoto brightened when her clawed fingers gently rested on his hand. The words she could not say were communicated so clearly with her gesture.

'I know how you feel. I understand, but I cannot return it.' Okumoto smiled at her own form of kindness. Though he knew this gesture well he never was able to understand one thing. Could she not return it because of her own feelings or because she felt doing so would cause him harm? It was always hard to tell with the local hanyou warrior.

"Come, Azami-sama. The guests await us." She nodded.

"Hai, My Lord."

X

The party itself seemed rather dull. Azami would have felt grossly out of place without the familiar weight of her katana at her side. She was a sight to behold, all the guests and even some residents stared at her in awe. Although she was annoyed that they treated her like a valuable piece of art, she couldn't deny that she was flattered. All of them stared at her as she walked at her Lord's side. She kept her head down and showed respect to the other men. However little fun she was having was lessened by the fact that her Lady had not ceased in her glaring even once. It was no secret that Lady Okumoto envied the hanyou girl's divine beauty and alluring personality.

"My Lord, so this is the hanyou I have heard so much about."

"Yes, is she not beautiful?"

"Indeed she is. Had I not known she was youkai, I would have called her a goddess." Azami did not wince or respond in any noticeable way. Then slowly she bowed her head, ever so slightly.

"Thank you for your kind words." The man seemed taken aback by her voice, but Azami did not care. Okumoto seemed to notice her unease in the strange situation and gently tugged on her sleeve as a sign of reassurance. It took great willpower to keep her ears from perking.

The party dragged on in the eyes of the dog girl. She was quite the commodity; some lords even asked if she was a pet. That gave enough reason to kill them in Azami's opinion, but she knew her lord did not share her animalistic view of right and wrong. Besides, killing them like that would only make them think less of her. The lot of them were bloody hypocrites. Her tail flicked irritably at the thought. It was in her reverie that her nose picked up an unfamiliar scent. No, it was familiar; she knew exactly who it was.

"Sesshomaru." She hissed. Just as she spoke that name, the man in question entered the room. She pushed Okumoto behind her and put a hand out for her lade. A servant rushed it to her grasp; she stood tall, holding it steady in her hands. The people panicked and moved as far from the entrance as they could.

"Okumoto, she's betrayed you!" One shouted. Azami fought the urge to roll her eyes, couldn't they see the sword she was holding against him?

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" She asked evenly.

"I come to visit you, Azami-sama." Her akita ears flattened for a moment. The surrealism of being called "Lady" by a tai-youkai was a bit much for her.

"Azami-sama?" Okumoto whispered behind her. Her daze snapped off and she offered only a low growl to the senior youkai.

"And what business does one such as yourself have with a hanyou like me?"

"I come on behalf of your father." Azami stumbled backward. Her hands shuddered unwillingly.

"What?"

"Your father, the Lord of the Western Lands, the Inu-taisho, sent me here. He wishes to meet you, Lady Azami." Sesshomaru was careful not to divulge that truth of himself while at the same time not lying to her.

"Ridiculous!" She hissed. Her ears flattened in her flaming rage.

"I am not lying."

"Nee-san…" Ichiru mumbled looking past her silver haired sister.

"Get out."

"I am to bring you to where you belong." Sesshomaru insisted. While he admired her spirit, her human stubbornness was not something he wanted to deal with.

"I belong here." Azami insisted.

"That man is a human. They can't be trusted, he will grow afraid try to kill you."

"No he won't!" She protested, her tail flaring around her legs.

"Lady Azami, you are a youkai, these are humans."

"I am neither human nor youkai. I am a hanyou. I do as I please."

"You are a member of the Imperial Dog Clan. You are one of us."

"I have never been one of you!"

"You belong with us. You are kin, you have a duty to you clan."

"To hell with the clan and to hell with my father. I have built my own life, I don't need the clan and I don't need my father. I take care of myself and my pack. So leave and don't return." Sesshomaru looked, impressed?

Despite being completely infuriated by her adamant refusal, he was also impressed by her backbone. A weak child was worthless to someone of his rank. This child was strong, stronger than his son despite her human blood. Azami did not waver once and kept her head held high. She had pride and strength that resembled that of her human mother. Sesshomaru came closer but made no move to strike. Azami backed up, her eyes fixed on him. Without warning he punched her in the face, faster than she could register. She sailed backwards and into the wall, tearing through a screen door. Sesshomaru looked down and found what he was looking for. One ivory hanyou fang glittered from the floor. He picked it up between two fingers and left without a word. Azami sat up, holding her sore cheek, watching his departure as blood poured from her mouth.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Azami and Sesshy meet again. It is revealed! Azami and Ichiru are Sesshy's kids. Yet he pretends that he is not her father, whaaaaaaat? And why does he want her fang, creepy, neh? Azami can be insanely cute in her own way, in her attempt to be serious. Okumoto adores his little Azami-chan, he thinks she's pretty neat. LOL Hearts. The more I write for Azami, the more I love her! She's so fun, because she's kind of like Seto Kaiba, except cuter.

X

X

Reviews…. I only have one loyal reviewer, props to you!

Icegirljenni: He knows, he KNOWS!


	7. The Third Fang

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

X

Totosai Had been engrossed in his latest masterpiece; so engrossed that he failed to notice the sound of footsteps approaching or the distinct smell of dog. So it wasn't surprising that he jumped nearly a foot in the air when the youkai in question addressed him. After pulling himself from his fire he turned to look at his visitor. It was none other than the Inutaisho, Sesshomaru himself. The old man shuddered before him. Sesshomaru didn't look like he was in a patient mood. The young lord was a fearsome creature, even more so than his father.

"I need a sword." Blunt as always.

"I told you I'd never make you a sword! You are too-!" Totosai spat at him, previous fear forgotten at the male's arrogance.

"The sword's not for me." Totosai blinked in surprise.

"It's not? Well I suppose it's for that pure bred son of yours." Totosai spat haughtily, aggravated.

"It's for my daughter." Totosai narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have a daughter." He called out the blatant lie.

"If you recall, my first born was a girl. She was the hanyou born from my first wife, Rin." His expression darkened slightly. Of all the nerve, as to use his own dead child to get a sword out of him.

"That girl was killed as a pup." Totosai snorted. Disgust filled every vein in his body.

"She is alive. She needs a sword. You will make one for her. I will not have my seed die because her weapon was manmade. It would tarnish my pride." Totosai nearly fell backwards. The hanyou pup was alive? Since when? He had heard from Jaken that the human mate of Sesshomaru had died with her hanyou pups. It had been half a century since anyone had even spoken about the bitch. Once he moved past the blatant lack of empathy on the part of the father and the news of the daughter's survival, he managed to spit out another attempt at insult.

"Feh, selfish as ever." Sesshomaru didn't even bat an eye.

"That's fine. My daughter, her sword."

"Why on earth should I do it?" Totosai asked, swaying his head, sitting cross-legged by his fire. He swung around to face it.

"You are fond of my half-brother, are you not?" Sesshomaru asked, poking through Totosai's defenses.

"Not as much of an insult to your father's memory as you." Totosai replied going back to work on his project.

"My daughter is hanyou, and she protects her little brother as well as other hanyou. She lives up to her name and does nothing but struggle to protect the same humans that scorn her. She is the child my father would have wanted. She needs a proper instrument to carry your late master's will." Totosai stared at him for a long time. The inutaisho had a point, if Sesshomaru couldn't fulfill his late father's will, Azami could. He remembered the pup, vaguely, healthy and rambunctious with an affection for her parents.

"I will make it. It was take two weeks. It will serve only those of her blood who have human in them. I will need her fang and yours." He held out a knurled old hand, years had been hard on his joints.

"I know you got them already." Sesshomaru plopped his daughter's fang in his hand. He then reached to his face and wrenched out one of his own. He dropped the tooth and a chunk of dark rock in the old master's hand. Totosai cocked his head, trying to examine it from all angles.

"The stone is metal ore, I don't recognize it. They say it came from the moon." Totosai examined the metal again with an expert eye.

"This will make a fine sword." Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave.

"You will be compensated." He said, without looking at him.

"Just know, I'm doing this for your daughter, not for you." Sesshomaru was already gone. It hadn't occurred to him until hours later, he had never asked about the status of the other pup.

X

"Poor Nee-san, who did that youkai think he was, punching you!" Ichiru wailed clutching at his big sister's robes.

"It's nothing to worry about; a new fang will grow in a matter of hours." Despite her words, she was pretty pissed. Her brother could tell that from her flattened ears. It had always taken a lot to truly piss off his rather stoic big sister. Frankly, it was pretty scary. Ichiru sniffled and pressed a wet cloth to her swollen cheek. It was all he could do for his Nee-san, wasn't fair they he could protect her at times like those.

"You act as though you were the one hurt by the youkai bastard." Though her words were cold, Ichiru giggled. She was teasing, the way she could. Then one of the things Sesshomaru had said came to mind. Ichiru looked down, his ears drooped.

"What is it, Otouto?" She questioned, running her hand through his black hair. He didn't answer immediately. Azami leaned over and licked one of his ears, grooming him. When Ichiru made a noise but still didn't talk, she licked his other ear a few times. His fur was getting pretty shiny now. He still wasn't talking and Azami was getting irritated. She went as far to groom Ichiru's human toned face. Licking was something she had done for as long as she could remember. Azami did it to groom him, but not as much now that they lived in the manor. She didn't do it often for it was an animalistic or perhaps demonistic thing to do. It made humans look down on them. But her otouto liked it, especially when they were little. Now she only used it to get things out of him that he wished not to say. Finally he broke.

"That youkai, he said that he knew Otou-san." There it was, the conversation Azami so wished to avoid. She looked away, her ears flat, now for a different reason entirely.

"I heard him." She replied stonily. Ichiru stuck out his bottom lip, and nudged her shoulder.

"Was he lying, Nee-san?" He prodded further.

"I don't think so." She answered with a slight shake of the head.

"Does that mean that Otou-san really wants us back?" Azami looked away.

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"But why would he send for us!" Ichiru yelped, tugging at his sister's heavy sleeve. Tears were budding at the edges of his eyes.

"Perhaps he wants to eliminate any knowledge of his affairs with a human woman. Hanyou are shameful to their demon parents. I have no doubt that he wishes to erase anything regarding the two of us." She whispered coolly, she was hiding her own hurt and desires. Ichiru wasn't being as realistic.

"But, maybe he really wants us back! He must!" He whimpered, pulling on her sleeve. The desperation was clear, one tears leaked from his eye and trickled down his cheek.

"Ichiru." She snapped coldly, a little more harshly than intended. He flinched and lowered his ears submissively.

"Please, don't make this difficult. I only wish for your safety. I'm not saying we should ignore him entirely, just be hesitant. Father is a youkai, we can't be sure of his intentions."

"Nee-san….."

"I want you to be safe, Otouto. I said those things to Sesshomaru-sama in anger and to show we are not to be trifled with." She tried so hard to use a soothing tone, but found it much more difficult than she had imagined. He still wasn't convinced, avoiding eyes contact as his gaze drifted to the corner, the wet cloth clenched in his hand on his lap.

"Am I not enough family, Ichiru?" Startled by the statement he shot his attention back to her. For the first time, she appeared, hurt? Her ears drooped and her tail lying frighteningly still. Her head cocked ever so slightly and her eyes lowered.

"No Nee-san, no! I didn't mean that!"

"Then why are you so determined to bond with our father." He glanced to the left corners of his eyes in thought. One ear twitched as was his habit.

"It's just, it would be nice to have a parent, to protect us and love us."

"Youkai cannot love, not as humans or you know it."

"You don't think Otou-san would ever try to hurt us, right?"

"I don't know. Things are complicated and I'll do my best. You will be able to live in peace, I promise."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"You're always looking out for me, Nee-san, but I want you to be happy too."

"That is unnecessary. My happiness is your happiness."

"Neh, Nee-san, shouldn't you be saying that to your future mate?" Azami started at the audacity of the question. Ichiru retained an innocent expression, watching his sister's ear twitch with some barely disguised amusement. Suddenly she stood up, pacing a bit, her tail back to its hyperactive movements, sweeping the ground like a broom.

"Don't be ridicules; I have no interest in a husband, a mate or a lover. My duty is be your older sister and the sister of my other little ones." Ichiru relented but didn't look convinced. Noticed it put off expression Azami knelt back before him. Then, with much awkwardness, she ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry for your nee-san so much, your hair will turn as white as mine." After getting over the fact that the stoic female had made a joke; Ichiru laughed a little but didn't offer other response. The door slid open and in came her Lord, still dressed in his event clothes came in. He told the guards to stay outside and closed the door behind him. His gaze settled on Azami with affection and some sympathy. He approached her slowly and planted his strong, firm and on the top her head.

"Azami-sama, how are you faring?"

"I'm fine milord. I only lost a fang." She replied, averting her eyes casually. Ichiru was draped over her lap childishly, staring at the lord. A grin spread over his face, as if he saw something the two of them didn't.

"I'd like to see that smile." The cocky voice of the dragon hanyou seeped into the room like a pungent odor. How the overgrown snake had gotten into the room without notice was anybody's guess.

"Leave Ryuumaru." Azami stated. Ryuu chuckled; she was so cute when she tried to imitate a basilisk.

"Such a cold voice, just like that tai-youkai." Ryuu stated flippantly, throwing one hand in the air. Less than a moment passed in dead silence. He barely dodged the block of wood she hurled at him.

"So harsh, I was just trying to see how you were feeling." He tsked, grinning like an idiot. Then he did something so stupid, even Ichiru was questioning his sanity. He came close to the inu-hanyou and grabbed her chin. Ryuu smiled, pressing kiss on her moon marking.

"Are you alright my darling?" He inquired in mock concern. Oh, that glare was pure venom, and not the one from the hanyous. Those were only diluted venom… Wait what?

"I'm fine." She insisted, her tail swaying dangerously. Her message rang loud and clear, get out before you lose something you'll miss greatly. Ryuu held up his hands as a sign of surrender and left the room. After the storm had passed a bit Okumoto turned back the hanyou pack leader.

"You seem to bump heads with him often Lady Azami." His eyebrow was twitched, and forcing a pleasant expression.

"He challenges my authority, as the Alpha, I can't tolerate that." Azami flipped her hair nonchalantly.

"But isn't there always an alpha male as well as a female." Okumoto asked. Azami opened her eyes and considered his words deeply.

"Yes that's true. However, I do not need someone who constantly challenges me." She replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Perhaps that is exactly what you need." She spun back so quickly, Ichiru would swear she got whiplash.

"If we constantly fight then the pack would be in a permanent stalemate." She answered.

"Forgive me, Azami-sama. I know he irks you but perhaps it's what you need. Like your dear brother said, perhaps you need a mate, not him though." Okumoto coaxed gently.

"I need no such thing, My Lord." She insisted harshly, Ichiru pulled away. He was not getting in the middle of this issue.

"You're ever an insistent young lady. Remember Azami-sama, you are not invincible, emotionally or physically." He mumbled, sympathy flooding his gaze. His hand drifted back to the top of her head. Her ears flattened indignantly.

"Emotions mean nothing to one with demon's heart." She spat, swatting away his hand. Okumoto looked hurt, for a bit, then countered.

"If that were true, why do you care so deeply for your brother?" Azami didn't answer. For a bit, she looked as though she were thinking through her answer thoroughly. She glanced at Ichiru who smiled. Then she stood on her feet, moving to return to her rooms.

"I have enough human in me to care, but not enough to give him the love he needs." She whispered, looking disappointed her own shortcomings.

"Ichiru-san does not feel that way." Her lip twitched.

"He doesn't know better, soon he will. He will grow, fall in love, and have pups of his own. I will be forgotten, much alike a mother whose young have left." She insisted going the door.

"You really a stubborn one, Azami-sama." Okumoto chuckled. Azami looked over her shoulder at him, a hint if smile on her lips.

"There's no need to refer to me as a Lady."

X

Almost two weeks after the party incident occurred, Azami was sitting on the estate walls. Her tail swayed back and forth as she kept her senses keen on her surroundings. She pulled her legs up to her chest, relaxing as no immediate danger was there. Just as she began to closer her eyes for a much deserved nap, her nose picked up a faint scent. Out of the hanyous of her pack, Azami had the best nose, due to being an inu-hanyou. Azami recognized the scent immediately. Sesshomaru. A growl rumbled in the back of get throat in frustration. What on earth did the damn youkai want now? She hopped to her feet.

Feeling surprisingly at ease, she strolled into the forest, one hand on her blade. Azami had to admit, he was very good at concealing himself. He later proved this point when he managed to get behind her without her knowing. She started and spin into her ready stance. However, he did not return the gesture. He merely stared at her.

"Why are you here?" Her tone seemed half-irritated. Without saying a word he tossed her a bundle. Azami caught it with her free hand and scrutinized it irritably. Something long and thin, wrapped in purple silk.

"What is this?" She demanded.

"A gift from your father." He replied simply. Azami's expression darkened. She threw the bundle to the ground.

"I don't want it."

"You shouldn't snub generosity to one such as yourself." He replied. Azami backed up when she saw the aggression in his eyes. Her ears flattened instinctively. After he broke her gaze she regained her courage.

"I don't give a damn. I don't need anything from that man. If he even cared a whit about me, he'd come for me himself. I have no interest in him, I told you this." Her tail bristled.

"I'm no messenger." He replied.

"And yet, you're playing delivery boy." She snapped. Sesshomaru didn't reply, though his eyebrow twitched a little.

"So take your 'gift' and leave." Azami picked up the bundle and tossed it at him. Sesshomaru caught it. Though neither was openly emotional, anyone could feel the solid tension between the two. Sesshomaru frowned at her.

"Your father has no use for this blade. It was meant to used by you." He held it out to her.

"I don't care." She crossed her arms and refused to accept it. She was the very image of an obstinate teenager.

"Take it. Your father believes that his kin part human or not, should be strong enough to hold their own. The sword you wield is human made, not suitable. The fact that you've survived this long is a testament of your skill; however, you still need a demon blade." Azami glanced back the weapon.

"So, it's a sword." She mumbled.

"Yes. It's in your best interest to take it, yours and your little brother's." Azami's eyes sparked at his words. Sesshomaru approached and held the wrapped sword to her. Azami eyed it for a few moments before snatching it from him.

"I don't trust this weapon; know it will be checked….." She trailed off glancing away. One ear twitched uncomfortably.

"If it is safe, I would like my father to know my thanks." Azami told him, holding her head up high, but not making eye contact.

"I am no messenger, but he will know this." Azami stared at him, cradling the weapon in one arm.

"He must be one hell of a youkai to have one as powerful as you as a subordinate." Sesshomaru smirked.

"You have no idea."

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: So lots of stuff in this chapter. It was a whole page longer before the revisions. Originally the whole conversation between Ichiru and his sister wasn't there but I added it in. The whole licking thing might weird some out, but remember, they're dogs too, and dogs lick their young to groom them. It's not meant to be something sexy, though I know all of you are thinking it. Dirty minds all of you. Azami cares for Ichiru as she would her own puppies. I imagine Ichiru finds it instinctively calming, I bet Rin never groomed them like that, maybe Sesshomaru did. Wow this going to a really weird place… Anyway, there's more Sesshy-Azami interaction. He tries to be all sweet, how nice. Ryuu flirts some more with his favorite hanyou in the place. He nearly looses a very important organ in the process, or maybe his hand; it's hard to say with Azami. The minor Hanyous have no screen time, is that what you'd call that in a story on the computer? Oh well. Oh yeah and Totosai now knows the older pup is alive, but no news on the male. I can picture puppy Azami, can't you? Reviews inspire me! (Goes off to dance in a golden field of flowers)

Reviews: More than one, what?

Icegirljenni: Okay, Rin will not be in the story, except for maybe a flashback. She's dead. As for you question, patience.

ImmolationPiggieofDoom: Thanks for the critique, to be honest, it's hard to edit your own work, no matter how many times I go over it, I always miss SOMETHING. Thanks for the complement and the example. Don't worry about misspelling Azami, the typo demon is strong on the internet.

Orna: Oh yeah, he loves her. As for Aza-chan, no one's quite sure, not even her.


	8. One Moonless Night

I don't own Inu-Yasha, if I did, college costs would never be a concern.

X

X

X

Azami stared at the wrapped parcel with the greatest suspicion. Why the hell had she accepted it? Why hadn't she just left it in the woods? Despite her complaints, she knew the answer. A small part of Azami still hoped that her father did love her. It was childish and very human of her. She wanted to throw her new weapon out the window, yet she couldn't bear to do it. No matter how often she told herself that her parents didn't matter, she could never convince herself. They were her parents. Being mindful of the fabric covering, her fingers unwrapped the gift. The sheath on its own was gorgeous. It was made of black lacquered wood, with thistle flowers painstakingly carved and painted on the surface.

'Like my name…..' She though idly. So there was a bit of poet in her father.

The hilt was wrapped in layers of purple silk, the same plum shade as her brow marking. A small silver moon was attached to the base of the hilt. The blade guard was polished brass, strong and sturdy for it purpose. She wrapped the fabric over the hilt so she could grasp it. She didn't want to risk touching the sword and having it possess her or something. She carefully drew the blade and was startled to find it black. The blade was darker than the pits of hell but shined with an unnatural glimmer. She stared thoughtfully into her reflection of the blade. As much as she hated to admit it, it was beautiful. Her eyes were hypnotized by its beauty. Realizing her state, she shook it off and sheathed the blade. Azami rewrapped it in the dark silk decorated with winds and crescent moons.

"Ojou-sama?" Azami turned to the doorway, where a miko stood shyly.

"Thank you for coming." Azami told her, getting to her feet. She approached her, her clawed toes clicking on the wooden floors. This the only miko Azami liked. Her name was Naoki. She was the only miko in the domain that did not fear her, but in fact, was fond of her.

"My pleasure."

"Noaki-san, I have summoned you here to see something for me." Noaki, despite being a lass of fourteen was an incredibly skilled miko. Her power far surpassed the other mikos.

"Ojou-sama?"

"I have received a lovely gift form an acquaintance and I'm afraid it might be cursed somehow. I need someone with your talents to check it." Naoki nodded and reached for the parcel.

"Careful not to touch it I don't know whether it's cursed or not."

"Of course, Ojou-sama." Azami watched at the miko crouched down laying the sword on the floor. Noaki gently unwrapped the layers of silk. Upon revealing the blade she moved her fingers over it, not touching but close. Her eyes were blank as she read the sword's energy. Noaki's eyes regained themselves and she touched the blade by recoiled as it zapped her. Azami jumped to her aid by Noaki held out her hand.

"It is alright. It's just rejecting me. It was made for you." Naoki then unsheathed it, using the fabric as a barrier between her hands and the sword. Her eyes grew wide, entrance by the black blade. The miko read the energy for a bit then re-sheathed it.

"There is nothing for you to fear Ojou-sama. The sword does have demonic energy, but it is not malevolent. There is love infused in the blade. It was made to protect you and only you, Azami-sama." Azami hesitated, eyeing the blade.

"Take it, it is yours." Azami took a deep breath and wrapped her hand around the hilt. There was no zap a there was for Naoki. Quite the contrary, she felt the as though sword had become one with her, as if it fused with her very soul. Faintly, she could feel love radiating from the blade. It was made with the love of someone dear to her. She found it easier to trust her father now. She got to her feet and swung it. It moved without effort or strain.

"Good swords always have names." Azami brought the blade to her face, her warm breath fogging the shiny surface. The blade was black, like a moonless night, like a night without a moon in the likeness of the one on her brow.

"Mugetsu."Azami whispered, it almost felt as if she had not come up with the name but merely spoke it aloud. She swung the blade and the movement flowed even more fluidly, as if it approved.

"Ojou-sama?"

"It means no moon. The crescent moon has always been my symbol. This blade is dark like a new moon night. Therefore, Mugetsu."

"It is a fine name." Azami brought the blade to her forehead, feeling the cool steel against her face. It comforted her, like a child wrapped in a mother's embrace.

"Nee-san!"

"Azami Nee-san!" A pair of voices chorused from the sliding door. It was none other than Sakuya and Ichiru.

"Yes?" She sheathed Mugetsu and flipped the sword into her sash.

"Nee-san, what's that?" Ichiru asked sniffing at the sword.

"It's a gift from Otou-san." Ichiru's ears flattened.

"I thought you said not to trust to Otou-san."

"The sword is safe for my use, and it would be a waste, no one but I can use it."

"Oh." Ichiru got closer and poked it, wincing when it zapped him lightly. Azami patted his head. Sakuya looked very discouraged for some reason. Azami stared, waiting for her to speak her grievance as she so often did. After much silence, Azami relented and asked.

"Sakuya-hime, what is it that troubles you?"

"Does this mean you're going to leave now, Azami-Nee-san?" Azami was taken aback by the question but answered none the less.

"Of course not, my place is here." Sakuya beamed at her guardian.

"Thank you, Azami-Nee-san!" She threw herself at the hanyou in a great big hug. Azami patted her back and Sakuya broke away, still grinning.

"I love you Azami-Nee-san!"She skipped off, and Azami sighed.

"Humans…." She sighed.

x

Later that afternoon, Azami was reclining in the hot springs at the estate. She didn't mind bathing so much when it was in a protected hot spring. There were no men spying on her naked body here. Akiko was splashing around and Umeko was sinking under the water's surface. Azami kept an eye on the two them making sure they didn't cause any mischief. Her long white hair was bundled up to keep it from betting wet. Her tail was a different story; it was soaked thoroughly, showing it's real shaped hidden by the thick silvery fur. Akiko, as usual, commented on its appearance, though her own was nothing to be proud of when wet.

"Akiko, stop splashing around." Azami admonished. Akiko immediately stopped and giggled.

"Honestly." She grumbled, gently scrubbing her white skin. Azami stretched out her body, relishing the hot water dripping over her limbs.

"Well, well, what an attractive pup we have here." Azami's yellow eyes snapped open. She looked up to see Ryuumaru hanging over the wall between the men and women's baths. A large rock found its way between his eyes.

"Go away." She hissed darkly.

"Ryuu-san! Stop peeking at the girls!" Ichiru chirped from the other side of the wooden barrier.

"Yeah! Azami-Nee-san will kill you." Takamaru added. The two other males made a spectacle of splashing as they protested.

"Your warnings are a little late boys." He grumbled resentfully. He looked back to Azami and the grin crept over his face again.

"But it's worth it!"

"Perv!" Akiko screeched. She tossed a rock of her own but missed.

"Alright girls, I think we've soaked enough. Come along and groom your hair."

"Yes Azami-Nee-san." Azami grabbed another rock and chucked it at Ryuu, knocking him backwards. Taking the chance she hopped from the water and wrapped her body in a towel. She did the same for the girls before Ryuu woke up.

"Azami-nee-san, is he going to be okay?"

"Who cares?" The girls exchanged glances.

"Yes, Nee-san." They mumbled.

So Azami and the girls dried win their light cotton yukatas servant girls combed oils through Azami's hair and fur. Azami wasn't fond of the whole pampering thing, but she dealt with it. Mainly because whenever she tried herself, she ended up looking like a feral dog, much like she did when she first came to the estate. The maid's fingers combed through her thick tail fur. The aforementioned tail twitched in the maid's hold. Akiko's tail was wagging from the tickle she had when the comb moved through her ear fur.

"Nee-san, is it true your father gave you a weapon?" Akiko asked, her tail swaying.

"Yes."

"I was told you should never trust a youkai, by you."

"The sword is safe and meant to be wielded, only by me."

"It is fine, I'm not leaving, I want to be here."

"Really Nee-san?"

"Of course."

X

Azami nestled further into the blankets warming her cold body. Her furry tail curled up to warm her body. Ryuumaru crouched next to her. Her white hair spread over the futon, bushing her ivory face gently. Her brow marking contrasted her white skin beautifully, Ryuu couldn't help but find her more gorgeous. He reached out one hand to stroke her silky white hair, loose from its usual confines. Azami didn't even stir Ryuu's grin spread further across his face. She was very attractive, and strong too. Her breeding was impeccable, her body healthy. He lost himself for a moment and touched her cheek. Before he cold blink she was on her feet with her black blade against his throat.

"Hello." He told her cheerfully.

"Get out of my room."

"And miss your cute sleeping face?" Her blade pressed into his throat, drawing blood.

"Out." Before she could stop him, he pressed a kiss on her lips. As a reflex, she kicked him in the groin. As a precaution, she clapped a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Oh, that hurt." He mumbled when she released him. She was seething, her tail thrashing angrily.

"Was that your first kiss, puppy princess?"

"Out, lizard." Once Ryuu departed, her ears twitched and her nose caught a scent.

"Sesshomaru." Azami pulled on some clothing, hakama pants over her sleeping kimono. Lacking the time to properly tie her hair she settled for tying it at the back of her neck. She pounced out the window, Mugetsu firmly in her obi belt. Once she planted her feet into the dirt, she shifted into her dog form and continued on. She was a good three acres from the grounds when she found her target, Azami slid to a stop, her paws leaving deep dents in the dirt. She stared down the intruder, looking at her, unblinking. Her thick, curly furred tail brushed over the earth as she sat.

"Azami-san." She said nothing, a growl rumbled in her throat.

"It's almost hard to believe you're a hanyou." Her yellow eyes narrowed, creating crescent on her face, glowing in the night.

"You must know how rare it is for hanyou to be a youkai beast in truest form." His hand reached out and stroked her curly fur. She drew away and shifted into her human form.

"I know, I am stronger than most of my kin. My pack is weaker, I am strong. You said yourself, my father is the inutaisho."

"Your father is strong, but he has a half-brother, hanyou. That hanyou does not have half the potential you do."

"You resemble your father more than your mother, I have to say." He told her causally, fingering his blade.

"You knew my mother." Her eyes following his moving fingers.

"Yes, she was fine woman. Human, yes, but her spirit was strong and full of pride. She never backed down from your father's suitors."

"Sounds as if you were in love with her."

"I admired her."

"What are your feelings about me?" She asked cautiously. Her toes digging into the cool dirt and shifted her footing. She moved to circle him, but countered by doing the same. They walked in a circle, opposite of each other. Their eyes fixed on one another. Like to dogs sizing up their opponent for a battle of dominance, did these two move. Their hair and eyes reflected the waning moonlight. The pair of inu-youkai glowed in the dark grove. Azami analyzed the one called Sesshomaru. She couldn't be sure what to do about him. If he intended to fight she would probably lose. Perhaps it would be best to roll over and show submission. Unfortunately she already was Okumoto's. Azami had submitted to him a long time ago, and she intended to be loyal. A growl rumbled threateningly in her throat, warning him.

"Your father wishes for you to return home." He replied coolly, revealing nothing about himself or his intentions.

"You didn't answer my question." Azami countered.

"This one wants what he wants. What the inutaisho wants is for your return to your home." Sesshomaru told her, the slightest hint of aggravation laced his voice. Only ears as sensitive as Azami's could hear it.

"Why? I'm a disgrace to him."

"Hardly, you're a strong and powerful inu-hanyou. Without proper training you outrank most demons."

"I was trained."

"By humans. Humans cannot possibly prepare you for demon battles."

"I've managed so far."

"So did your uncle, yet if he faced some of his opponents without his sword, he would have died. No one should have to depend on a single weapon in order to prevail." With that he drew his blade and struck. When the slit moment was over, he stared, noise finally caught up. A resonating clang sounded, creating a singing sound. Azami had drawn Mugetsu and intercepted his attack.

"Well done, we're going to get along just fine." He drew back the blade for a second strike.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Now I'm officially a college student! Hurrah! So yeah uhhhhmmm, more Azami-Sesshy interaction in this chapter, Azami kicking butt! Ryuu is a perv. Azami finally gets her own demon blade, an inu-youkai fang honed into a black blade. It was inspired by Sokka's blade from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Mugetsu came from the pipe fox in XXXHolic. Azami begins to question her own desiresand loads more stuff to come.


	9. Teacher of Killing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

X

X

"Azami-sama, it's time to rise." Azami was silent under the covers. The servant girl feared the hanyou, most of the servants did. She hesitantly padded up to the lump under the covers and drew back the blanket. Azami was still dead asleep. The maid wondered idly if she always slept so deeply. She was curled up, not unlike the Lady's lap dog. Her thick tail brushed her nose and her ears occasionally twitched. She didn't look as intimidating when she was asleep. The maid thought Azami-sama actually looked pretty, beautiful even. She pulled back the sheet a bit more and her eyes shot open. A blade was at her throat; clearly she was a bit groggy with sleep. Her eyes half lidded and her tail was bristled.

"Azami-sama! Please!" Azami calmed and pulled away, immediately working to smooth her ruffled tail. The maid looked at her slightly tousled expression then approached her again, despite her better judgment

"My Lady?" Azami looked at her. It frightened the maid, how little there seemed to be. No happiness, or hatred, just nothing.

"Perhaps, I could help you with your tail." Azami sucked in her cheeks, thinking over her words. After a moment, Azami deemed the maid to be no threat and moved her tail toward her. The maid pulled some grooming supplies out of a chest in the corner. She calmly began moving the comb through the tangles in her fur. Azami was surprisingly compliant and even seemed to enjoy having her tail groomed.

"My, Azami-sama, your tail is so soft."

"Thank you."

"You normally don't sleep so late, My Lady. What were you doing last night?" Her tail twitched.

"That's none of your business." Azami replied curtly. The maid bowed her head. Azami's mind flitted to the night before.

X

The night was filled with the clangs of metal upon metal. Her footwork was hurried as her feet padded and slid across the ground. Her tail whipped around her legs, sweeping against the ground, tainting the white fur with brown. The swords begin flung around excited her. Her bosom heaved with excitement. Her ears were perked up, wonderfully entertained. Azami couldn't remember the last time she had such fun. The Chinese styled sword of the youkai whacked Mugetsu aside and thrust it at her throat, stopping only to spare her life. The tip of the sword pricked her throat, drawing a thin stream of red blood.

"Dead." He dropped the sword and the pair engaged into another sparring match.

Hours passed, running about, swords clashing. Finally exhaustion won over the hanyou and she fell to her knees, panting, her tongue lolling out her mouth like a dog. She looked incredibly undignified and stared at the feet of her sparring partner. To her surprise he did not attempt to strike again but sat beside her. He rustled through his robes before revealing a small bottle of sake and two cups. He poured the sweet smelling liquid in and handed her one. Azami sniffed it, looking for poison or something but found nothing except a pleasant scent. Her tail wagged a bit and she drank it. The fluid was warm and appealed to her tastes more than the sake of humans.

"It is meant for us. It was brewed with inu-youkai in mind." Azami looked up at him then took another sip.

"But it has higher alcohol content. It might not affect me, but it might cloud your head a little." Azami nodded complacently, already feeling buzzed.

"You have great potential as a warrior. Your father is very proud of you." Azami snorted, her tail flicking irritably.

"I am hanyou, he wants nothing from me. He has no pride in me. I am his bastard daughter." She sulked, her ears and tail drooping, only partially from the booze.

"Not true." One ear perked to capture his words.

"You are a trueborn daughter; your human mother was married and mated to our lord."

"Liar…." She slurred.

"No youkai would accept a human woman as their Lady." She continued with a broad sweep of her arm.

"Under normal circumstances, no. Your father is different. He is powerful enough to silence the whole clan. They're all afraid of him, and that's how it should be." Azami considered his words.

"He loved my mother." It wasn't a question.

"I suppose he did. Love isn't in his nature, but he was very attached to your mother." Sesshomaru took another drink. Azami picked up her tail and hugged it. The alcohol was clearly getting to her.

"You father wants you back Azami, you and your brother." Azami buried her face in her tail.

"He wants you to be strong. You are his trueborn daughter, his eldest. You need to be strong. You owe him your strength and your love." Sesshomaru continued, talking about his feelings was strange, even in the third person.

"I owe him nothing." She hissed, one yellow eye peeking from over her tail to glare at him.

"How long are you going to hold on to your resentment, girl?" Sesshomaru asked, anger seeping into his tone.

"I am no girl." She hissed, the cloudy effects of the sake, rapidly fading.

"Then what are you, a pup, a bitch?"

"I am neither, I am a woman." Sesshomaru chuckled. Her tail flicked about irritably.

"What's funny?"

"To be a woman, you must be human. Human you are not."

"I know." Sesshomaru got to his feet.

"I will come again in a fortnight. Then we will spar again, next time I expect you to be dressed more appropriately." She snorted and hopped to her own feet.

"I apologize for offending you." Azami snarled. She flipped her hair defiantly and walked off, her tail sweeping the back of her legs.

X

Azami couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped her jaws as she strode down the hall. Her ears flattened as her jaw unhinged, revealing her white fangs, the missing one now replaced. She wasn't in her warrior dress, but a casual day kimono. The kimono was made of simple cotton was a pretty shade of deep purple, complementing the mark on her forehead. Her hair was loose and trailing around her body angelically. However, some hair was held back with a beautifully made hairpin. Her feet padded along, one hand secured on Mugetsu. As she walked down the hall, she sashayed her hips unintentionally. She was absorbed in her thoughts, so much so that she didn't seem to acknowledge the stares of the men. Azami seemed in good humor, though with her it was hard to tell. She had walked a good bit to the garden to meet with her lord. He caught her eyes and she bowed down, her white hair spreading over the earth.

"Okumoto-sama."

"Azami-sama, you look lovely today."

"Thank you My Lord." He smiled, gazing upon her lovingly. His wife nudged him roughly.

"What is the reason for this change in wardrobe?"

"I do own kimono, the ones that your lordship has generously bestowed upon me."

"You don't often wear them; you often wear your armor."

"It is not good for the body to strain it every day."

"This is true." The silver pin, holding back some of her hair caught his eye. It was well crafted. The silver pin had a purple crescent moon on the top, with a gold tassel and the pale purple beads hanging off of it. He smiled upon seeing it pinned in her hair. She didn't wear that ornament often.

"You are in a good mood, to be wearing that pin." Azami's hand flew to the pin holding her hair back. There was a flash of self-consciousness in her face for a flash. Her tail shivered awkwardly. Azami looked to see the true Lady glowering at her, recognizing the pin. Thankfully the moment was broken by Ichiru's entrance.

"Nee-san!" He yelped, crashing into her. Her brother was always eager to see her. She was sure if he had a tail too, it would be wagging whenever she was with him. Azami grasped her brother and pulled him onto her lap. Though he was well over fifty years old, Ichiru still looked like a boy ranging from eleven to twelve. He was every bit a younger brother to his seventeen looking sister, Azami. Azami scratched his ears.

"You look pretty today!"

"Thank you, Ichiru."

X

Ryoko stormed down the hall, her hair swinging back and forth. Her lord husband had been even more distant as of late. She found him in a sitting room. She slammed the door open, he didn't even glance at her. He was writing something, but she didn't even bother to read what it was. Ryoko had other things on her mind. She knelt down at his side and tapped him. Sesshomaru continued to ignore her.

"Husband!" Sesshomaru put down the brush he was writing with.

"What is it, Ryoko?"

"Husband, you've been acting strange as of late. And I smell a hanyou on you. What the hell is this?"

"Something that is none of your business Ryoko." He moved to leave. Surprisingly she grabbed onto him.

"No, you will tell me something right now." Impressed by her authoritative display, he stopped to listen.

"Who was the hanyou? I can tell by the smell it's female, so it isn't your half-brother. Who was it?"

"My pup." He told her bluntly then left, ignoring her incredulous expression.

He didn't know that after she left that his current wife flew into a flurry of angry motion. The servants stood fearfully outside the door listening to the Lady of the West tearing the place to pieces with her bare hands. No one had ever seen her so angry. She stormed out of the room and into her own private quarters. Ryoko began picked up documents and letters, searching for something that would have led her to this conclusion.

"I thought I killed that bitch and her bastard brother. Damn it! I know they killed the human whore so why…"She trailed off as the answer came to her.

They never found the bodies of the pups.

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Ryoko, like everyone assumed them dead. Even if they hadn't been killed they surely should have fallen victim to the wild. Damn those pups to hell. Ryoko had to admit, she had underestimated the bitch pup. Even when she was a newborn she seemed strangely aware. The pup was aggravatingly resourceful and even more youkai than a hanyou should be. She remembered the pup walking when she was still a newborn. Even more did Ryoko member the look of subtle pride that Sesshomaru had in the bitch pup. She remembered that human whore that picked up the toddling puppy and holding her up to Sesshomaru. Then she remembered Sesshomaru taking the bitch half-breed and carrying her with the faintest hint of a smile on her face. Damn it. Then another thought occurred to her.

What about the bastard pup?

Crap, she hadn't even considered the male pup. The bitch was strong, how strong was the male? Ryoko remembered the stories about her lord husband's half-brother Inu-Yasha. Even though he was the previous Lord's hanyou bastard, he was stronger than many demons, though still nothing compared to his older brother. She didn't even want to know what would happen when her Lord Husband eventually brought them here. They would come to the palace, she knew it. The bitch and the bastard were only pups when their mother was killed. There was a solid chance they didn't remember their attacker. There was even less of chance to trace the attacker back to her.

They were only hanyou after all, how smart could they be?

X

"Nee-san you're so smart!"

"It's just kanji, Ichiru." Azami told him, not glancing up from her calligraphy.

"Still, Azami-nee-san, you have the best handwriting." Akiko insisted, dressed properly for once after Azami pulled the rolled and folded sleeves and skirt down. Since Azami was running around with normal women's clothes and well groomed hair, all of them followed her example. Akiko had stay still long enough for Azami to comb out her eternally mussed auburn hair and fluffy tail. Takamaru had allowed Azami to groom his wings and convinced to file his claws. Umeko had sat in Azami's lap and smiled when she sprinkled water on her flower. Ichiru had combed his hair. All of them were well dressed, there was no real purpose behind it, and they just wanted to look nice.

Unfortunately for Azami, her pack didn't let humans touch them. Ichiru and Azami, while not fond of human touch from servants, allowed it. This was because they had lived in the estate the longest. Akiko and Takamaru ran wherever servants tried to touch them and Umeko cried. It was almost funny how much more the pack were afraid of humans than they were of him. The first time they had tried to brush Akiko's tail she came running to Azami, hiding behind her sibling. For the entire day, Akiko had clung to her tail, it was quite irritating. Takamaru hadn't let go of Azami's hand for several days, following her like a shadow. Umeko was still following Azami whenever she could.

"Well, writing is the one thing Azami-nee-san is any good at." Takamaru stated flippantly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you never wrestle with us! I'm the grand champion." Akiko boasted, her fur fluffing out.

"Oh really, I'm just a stick in the mud then?" Azami asked; an eyebrow cocking.

"Oh yeah." Akiko giggled.

Without warning Azami pounced on Akiko. The pack was stunned; Azami was affectionate in her own way, but never playful like this. She was in a frighteningly good mood. Akiko struggled against her alpha's grip for a bit, fighting like a wolverine. Eventually, Azami pinned her, biting her fox ear and tugging it. Akiko whined and wiggled underneath Azami's strong hold.

"Yield?"

"I yield! I yield!" Azami released her ear and the kitsune squirmed away, her green eyes, wide with shock. Azami straightened up, her tail swaying triumphantly.

"Let that be a lesson, Akiko-san. You must always be prepared." Once they gathered once she meant, Ichiru broke out into hysterical giggles. Akiko and Umeko were rolling around on the floor in hysterics. Takamaru was doubled over. Azami knelt down, ignoring or ignorant, her hair mused from her play wrestle.

In the doorway, Ryuumaru stood watching. He watched her child of a brother giggle like a babe. He watched the two females rolling on their back laughing. He watched the hawk attempting to sound like an adult as he laughed. But he did not care for the actions of the hatchlings. They were young, children to him. Their actions had little impact. What he was watching was the moon in the sky, the waxing crescent. He watched Azami's hair turn half a shade darker, her dog ears move lower down her head. He noticed her smell of dog become fainter and her eyes darker. Her human time was coming, tomorrow. Then, he would strike.

X

X

X

X

Princess: College has started, updates will be even more irregular… Sorry….. Sesshomaru and Aza-chan have more fun interactions and Azami's still freaking oblivious. Suspicious Ryoko is suspicious. Okumoto flirts with his ward/samurai. Fighting apparently puts Azami in such a good mood that she actually played with Akiko! LOLwut? Oh yeah and Ryuu-kun is being a creeper as usual.

Reviews~ *magical music*

ImmolationPiggieofDoom: Huh, immolation's actually a word, who knew. Anywho, Sango has been a bit more thorough with the nasty bugger this time around. Yeah, I want Azami's blade, it totally suits her and well, that theory of yours is a definite possibility. So I hope you're having fun with marching band! Love!


	10. The Lord and His Hound

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.

X

X

Okumoto Taro was a young lord. At the age of seventeen, he father succumbed to a chill leaving his young so in charge of his estate. He was now touring the lands he had inherited from his father. This village was large and prosperous than most in these parts. It was too small for a city but still impressive. However this village had an issue that needed solving. They had a demon problem. They claimed it to be bad, but they lost no more to demons than any other village. They claimed a pair of demons came and went in their town as they pleased. The demons frightened them, because they took human form.

"They only come to the village dressed in human skin." One villager said, terrified,

"Then how do you know they're not feral children?"

"In the woods, they change. The girl's hair is white and she had a tail, eyes as yellow as corn. The boy is no different, except his hair is black. At night the girl becomes even more fearsome, she changes into a feral dog that hunts she game of the woods." He continues, her eyes darkening in fear.

"Inu-youkai?"

"Hai!"

"Well, since I'm lord now, I'll take care of these youkai." Taro shouted exuberantly.

"Young Lord….." A retainer mumbled, exasperated by the boy already.

"I'm off!" Taro sped into the woods.

"Young Lord!" They gave chase, but, weighed down by armor they were too slow.

Taro had run into the mountains, his limbs were powered by youth carried him up the mountains. He had run so fast, he had forgotten entirely about his retainers. He didn't even realize had left them behind until he was deep in the woods. Without the swords of his men behind him, he felt afraid. His voice grew high and his feet squirmed in his shoes.

"Hello?" He whimpered. There was no answer. Then he saw movement in the trees.

"Hello!" He shouted, the rustling stopped then he heard it again, farther out. Sense was replaced by fear. He chased the sound.

"Wait please!" He chased and chased, then his pleas did not fall upon deaf ears. Taro stopped, looking up at the tree where e had heard the last sound. His breath was heaving; all he heard from the tree was restless movement. He felt eyes upon him.

"Hello? Who is there?" A moon colored hand emerged from the leaves. He jumped. The hand was so pale, like snow and it had claws for fingernails. A few fingers wrapped around the branch and pushed it away.

Behind the branches of green was a girl. She looked younger than him and more beautiful than any geisha or princess. The girl clearly not human, her eyes were yellow like gold with slit pupils staring at him. No, she was staring down upon him. Her white legs dangled over the bough, white as her face and toenails clawed like her fingers, but her feet were splashed with mud and dirt, destroying their beauty. Her hair was white too, almost silver in color, ragged with twigs and leaves caught in it. Her lips looked like the petals of sakura blossoms in the spring. A crescent moon graced her brow, a plum color, complementing her complexion. However, what stood out, what made her so inhumane in appearance were the dog features she possessed. On the top of her head were ears like akita dogs at his home. From under her faded kimono, pale pink that was too stained to see the design, was a tail. It was great and thick furred, white like her hair, though as ragged and leave strewn.

"Boy, why are you here?" She asked, fangs were exposed from her open mouth. Her tail started to sway behind her legs. He couldn't speak, he was far too awestruck. She grew inpatient, her ear flicked back and forth.

"Boy, I asked you a question. Answer me."

"You're beautiful." He sighed, before he even realized what he was saying. The girl was surprised by his answer. She was so surprised she froze, lost her balance, and fell flat out of the tree. Taro gulped when he saw her fall and land in nearby bushes. The girl scrambled to her knees, thrashing recklessly. When she sat up, her hair had even more leaves and the formally impassive expression was completely gone now.

"What?" Her eyes seemed vulnerable, scared, of him.

"I, I said, you're beautiful." Her eyes flickered with emotion, and seemed touched. Then she shook her head, yellow eyes hard like rock, impassive and cruel.

"Liar, you came to kill me." She hopped to her feet, cracking her fingers, bearing her claws before him. Taro kept an eye on her claws, but put his hands up to show surrender. She didn't believe him, only backed up. Her yellow eyes fixed n the sword at his hip.

Oh.

He moved to take the sword out and she lashed at him. The girl was fifteen feet away, yet she had managed to slash his arm. Taro did his best not to flinch and removed the sword, sheathed and all. The girl's eyes switched between him and the sword, her tail was bushy and her ears pricked to alertness. Then he dropped the sword and kicked to her with his foot.

"I won't hurt you, miss." She thought his words over then relaxed. She moved her tail to her hands, grooming it with her claws.

"Why are you here?" She stopped grooming her tail when she asked this, moving to pick up the sword. She drew it. Taro watched she held it the sun, examining it. Taro realized then, how much his arm hurt, where she slashed it. He whimpered.

"I heard about you, and wanted to meet you." She stared at him as if he were insane. Then her eyes softened to honey as they fell on his bleeding arm. She tucked his blade into her threadbare obi and approached him.

"I'm sorry for your arm; I did not wish to hurt you. I thought you a threat." She mumbled. When she stood before him, she caught him off guard again. Her clawed hand grabbed his arm gently and brought it to her sakura lips. Her tongue lapped up his blood, affectionately, not as if she were eating. She finished she licked her lips and saw it was still flowing. With a small sigh, she ripped off a strip of her already scant kimono and wrapped it.

"Come, I'll wrap it properly for you. It's the least I can do." Taro nodded mutely, still feeling the warmth of her tugging on his arm. She walked along, holding the hand of his uninjured arm. They clambered the slopes and rocks. Taro wondered idly how it didn't hurt her bare feet. The silence reminded him of his manners and he smiled at her back.

"My name is Okumoto Taro. What's yours?"

"Azami." She answered briefly.

"Azami what?" Her footing faltered for moment.

"Just Azami; I have no family name." Sore subject, he could tell.

"It's a beautiful name." He told her, his cheeks flushing.

"Hardly, it's a thistle flower." Her tone almost seemed scathing, but it was also very even, made it hard to tell.

"That's not bad. It's a hearty flower that defends itself. The flower symbolizes nobility and independence. I think it's a good name." He explained. He wondered if she knew things like flower meanings. In response, she shifted uncomfortably. Finally they had reached what he assumed was her home. It was a tiny shack in the woods. The hut seemed to be made up of mostly patch jobs, making it look even less appealing. She stopped a ways away and Taro watched her making a soft sound with her lips, like a whistle but he couldn't hear.

Then he came out. A boy who looked no older than seven ran out. His clothes were in a similar state to Taro companion. His hair was black and his eyes brown. He had dog ears that matched Azami's. He ran toward them and noticed Taro. He shied away for moment. Then Azami beckoned him with her hand. The boy's ears perked and his eyes brightened. Without any hindrance, he ran straight to Azami and wrapped his arms around her waist. A broad smile split his face as he nuzzle her belly.

"Nee-san!" he chirped.

"Otouto, we have a guest." The boy's eyes met Taro, unlike his reserved sister, he was openly afraid of the human before him.

"Nee-san?"

"Nee-san hurt him by accident, now go in and heat some food."

"Hai, Nee-san." He scrambled into the hut.

"Your little brother?" Taro asked.

"Hai." She answered curtly then tugged him to the hut. The hut was surrounded by a scant patch of crops, some of which were damaged. The tools were old or makeshift. Azami passed them by with no regard.

"What's his name?"

"Ichiru."

"Wow, that's a good name." She didn't answer. She pushed the flap of burlap that served as the door and pushed him inside. The inside of her home was even sorrier looking than the outside. The boy, Ichiru, was warming a pot of stew which smelled of venison. Azami opened a small wicker box kept in the corner pulled out bandage and clam shells. Azami beckoned him closer. He knelt down and held out his injured arm. She massaged salves into the laceration and wrapped it for him.

"Who are you?" Ichiru asked by the fire.

"Okumoto Taro."

"Did you come to kill us?" He asked bluntly. Taro noticed he had no tail as sister did.

"No."

"That is good; otherwise I'd have to kill you. I hate killing youths." Azami told him, packing the box again.

"You are very kind. I did not think youkai were kind to anyone." Ichiru and Azami met his gaze simultaneously. Ichiru tugged at Azami's arm, whimpering.

"We are nothing so great as youkai." Azami grumbled, her actions becoming aggressive.

"Then what are you?" Taro asked, cocking his head innocently.

"Hanyou." Azami whispered.

"Hanyou…." Taro repeated. He stuck out his lip in thought.

"What's that?" Taro asked. Azami and Ichiru gave him the most incredulous looks.

"We're half demons. Our father was an inu-youkai and our mother, a human."

"Really, I didn't know that was possible!"

"Well it is." Azami snapped. She stood up and examined the stew, Ichiru whimpered, clinging to her tail.

"Where are they, your parents?" Taro asked hesitantly.

"Dead and don't know." Azami responded, spooned some stew into a cracked bowl.

"Here, eat up." He looked at her, her honey eyes had turned to cold, hard, gold.

"Thank you for your generosity." He took the bowl and bowed to his hosts. Azami knelt down next to him, and Ichiru gobbled up his own food.

"Aren't you having any, Azami-san?"

"Iie." She said.

"Did I, did I take your portion." He asked, feeling a wave of guilt crash over him. At his home, food was plentiful. He never went hungry so the concept of not enough food hadn't occurred initially.

"Iie, I can't stomach human food like Otouto can." Taro's shoulder quivered.

"Then what do you eat?" He asked slowly.

'Don'tsayhumandon'tsayhumandon'tsayhuman!' He thought frantically.

"I eat demons." She said, sipping some water from an old tea cup, held together by dried sap.

"O-o-oh." He stuttered.

"Hmph, we don't eat humans. Humans aren't cannibal under practical circumstances." She told him, her eyes locking on his in an accusatory manner. Her eyes suddenly darted away as one ear perked.

"Your retainers are coming for you; you best wait outside, preferably far from here."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow at him, and Ichiru ducked behind her, clutching her tail.

"Isn't it obvious, if your 'friends' so much as see me, they'll kill me and Ichiru." One moon pale arm wrapped around the younger hanyou, protectively.

"Oh." He couldn't see why the villagers were so afraid. They were kind, hospitable but terribly afraid.

"Why don't you live with demons, or leave this place?"

"We are human too; demons want to kill us, just as much as humans. There is no place for us to live happily. All I can do is to scrape out an existence for us, wherever I can." Then something occurred to Taro. It was not her that needed this steady life, mimicking that of humans. Somehow he could see; she could travel all she wanted. Azami could run forever, eating surviving in a migrating existence. It was not her that needed to live like this, it was her brother. Her brother had the needs of a human. A home and food, a place to sleep and grow, Ichiru needed those things. Azami sacrificed her own wants and desires for him. For him she tried to farm food to survive through winter. For him she wore ratty clothes that barely covered her. For him, she lived like a human. For the love in her heart, she lived as humans did.

"Come with me." The words escaped him before he even realized he had spoken. Azami dropped her cup and broke it.

"Excuse me?"

"Come with me. If you stay here, they'll kill you."

"No they won't, if they try, I'll kill them." She said, her eyes darkening. Her tail moved restlessly around her sitting body.

"Or I will take Ichiru, and I will run."

"Again?" Azami started at his question and stared at him. Her eyes lowered and Ichiru nuzzled her lap, snuggling under her tail. Azami glanced at Ichiru then brought her gaze back to Taro. She looked so strong, and yet, so very sad and lonely.

"I suppose. There is no place for hanyou. The only way we survive to carve a niche for ourselves by force."

"Then I will make one. I'm young, but I'm a lord. I have a lot of power, and I can keep you two safe. You're very kind I think, and so deserving of security. I like you, Azami-san. You two can come live with me. Who knows, a hanyou might be a good friend for the future." He gently took her hand and held it to his own chest.

"Please, Azami-san, come with me."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: How Azami and Okumoto met. I picture him as being an idealist lad who fell head over heels for a demon's beauty. He could see she was a good person and wanted to take care of her. Azami looks about thirteen at this point btw. So she looks much younger than him.

Yup, no reviews again, but whateveh….. :'(


End file.
